


Shadow

by Nighthunter27



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Amnesiac Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, M/M, Stiles and Thomas are the Same Person, Stiles-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthunter27/pseuds/Nighthunter27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff picked up on the third ring. “Hey Scott, I’m at work. Can this wait?”</p><p>“No Mr. Stilinski, it really can’t. We found him. We found Stiles.”</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Stiles disappears after the end of season 3B, only to return three months later with a new group who call him Thomas instead of Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Kira!” Scott screamed as his girlfriend was knocked out by the beserker. He watched in anguish as her body fell to the floor of the loft. The alpha didn’t have time to worry about her, however, as Kate Argent was on him in a second, the were-jaguar fully shifted and swiping at him with her claws.

 

The two fought, leaping from ground to the table, swiping at each other. Despite Scott’s alpha abilities, Kate’s life as a hunter mixed with her new powers allowed her to overcome the teen, and before he knew it, he was slammed against a support beam, Kate’s claws at his throat.

 

“What do you want, Kate?” Scott glanced to his side, where Kira seemed to have regained consciousness, but was restrained by the beserker pulling tight on her hair.

 

“I want a little bit of insight, Scott.”

 

“To what?”

 

“My family. The Argent family has been around for over 400 years. A powerful, wealthy, aristocratic family of werewolf hunters. But yet somehow, in less than a year, this great family is decimated by a teenage boy.” Kate sneered as she approached closer to the teen. “So my question is simple. What the hell in so special about Scott McCall?”

 

Before Scott could answer, however, the loft’s doors screeched open as gunfire erupted in the room. Bullets whizzed by the teen, instead hitting Kate and the beserker. The were-jaguar screamed in pain, taking cover behind the couch. Scott could see from his angle that the bullets were hurting Kate much more than they should. _Must be wolfsbane_ , the teen thought to himself.

 

On the other side of the loft, Kira used the distraction to roll free from the beserker, who had turned to face the oncoming threat. The girl dashed towards Scott, screaming his name, telling him to get up and move.

 

But all Scott could do was stare. Because there was Stiles himself, standing in the doorway of the loft, gun in hand. Scott hadn’t seen his best friend for almost three months, and suddenly here he was, shooting the hell out of Kate _fucking_ Argent.

 

“Scott! Scott! We have to move, now! Let’s get out of here while we can.” Kira was shaking his arm, trying to get the alpha’s attention, but Scott could only stare in shock as words evaded him.

 

“K-kira. Look. It’s Stiles.” Kira’s head snapped up as she looked to the doorway for the first time, eyes widening in shock as she saw the boy she had previously only known as Scott’s best friend/her mother’s mortal nemesis.

 

Stiles had changed, a lot. He was taller, for starters. Much more solid as well, but not overly muscled. His hair was different as well. Scott couldn't put his finger on it, but something to do with it had changed. Stiles was decked out head-to-toe in combat gear, donning thick boots with what looked to be knives sticking out of the top of them. At his waist were two holsters, each holding a handgun in addition to the larger firearm the teen was currently using to pump Kate full of bullets. Strapped to his back were two mother-fucking swords. As in, actual real life, straight-out-of-the-Hunger-Games looking swords. That alone was enough to blow Scott’s mind into the next dimension.

 

“Min, use your armour-piercing arrows and concentrate fire on the beserker. Bullets to shit all against that thing.” Hearing Stiles speak again was another reminder of how much he had changed. His voice was both rougher and deeper. But it was what he said that alerted Scott to the fact that Stiles wasn't alone. Of course, in the back of his mind, Scott knew that Stiles couldn't fire that many bullets as once, but the fact that it was _Stiles_ was enough to distract the alpha, until now at least.

 

At Stiles’ signal, an Asian boy, presumably Min, with strong arms and a bow stepped forward and fired three arrows consecutively into the beserker’s chest. The beast groaned in pain as it ripped the shafts out of its ribcage armour, throwing them on the ground and charging in fury. Scott yelled at Stiles to watch out as it threw itself towards them, not wanting to see his friend in danger. He had just found his best friend again, after months of searching aimlessly for him. Scott was not going to watch his Stiles be taken from him again.

 

But Stiles seemed to be covered by his partners, as a tall, lanky boy with sandy hair stepped in front of the charging beserker and knelt down. In a manoeuvre that Scott had only read about in his history textbook, of medieval warriors hunting wild boars, the boy braced a spear in the ground, with the point facing the rapidly approaching threat. The beserker, not having time to move out of the way, impaled itself on the spear. The beast howled in anguish, erring back and flailing angrily.

 

Without pause, Stiles, as well as a girl with silky black hair, dashed towards the beserker. Min, the boy with the bow, fired another arrow at the beast, this one causing a bright flash upon impact. The beserker, momentarily stunned, was unable to defend itself from the two attacking teens. Stiles and the girl both stabbed what looked to be a knife into the beserker’s skull mask. The beserker, upon reflex, swiped its arms angrily, blindly defending itself. The girl was out of reach, but Stiles was forced to evade the attacks, dropping down to the floor in order to avoid them.

 

Stiles dashed away from the beserker, the girl hot on his heels as they made their way back to their  partners. Min again fired more blinding arrows at the beast when it attempted to follow them, causing it to retreat slightly. “Is it far enough away?” The girl shouted over the beserker’s roars.

 

The sandy-haired boy held up a remote in his hand, grinning madly at her. “You betcha, shuck-face. Might want to duck though, just in case.” The boy then pressed a button on the remote. At first, nothing happened, but then a beeping came from the beserker. The two knives embedded in its skull mask flashed as the bombs in them went off. The beserker’s mask exploded, causing the headless beast to drop to the floor, dead. The room, now free of the beserker’s roars, went quiet.

 

Scott could only gape, his jaw probably hitting the ground at this point. Beside him, Kira was equally stunned. “Did they just- did Stiles just kill the beserker?”

 

“I think so,” was all Scott could say in return. He was suddenly brought to attention by Stiles’ cursing.

 

“Shit shit shit shit. Kate’s gone. she got away. Probably nabbed one of the bullets on the ground here to, so that means she can cure the injures the wolfsbane gave her. Fuck.” With that, Stiles turned his attention to Scott, moving swiftly across the room to get to him.

 

“Scott. Can you hear me? Its Stiles.” There was a sharp noise as Scott registered Stiles snapping his fingers right in front of the alpha’s face. Scot suddenly realised how out of it he and Kira must look, leaning against the support beam with their jaws basically on the floor. So without thinking about it, he swiftly stood up before rapping the human in a hug, burying his face into Stiles’ shoulder and sobbing.

 

“Stiles, its really you. Thought I would never find you. Thought you were lost for ever. I’ve been looking for you ever since you disappeared, following any trails you might have left. Missed you so much, Stiles.” Scott continued to ramble into his friend’s shoulder, who in return was rubbing his back, soothing him with reassurance that he was back and that he missed him too.

 

Scott wasn’t sure how long they stood there, although he was briefly aware of the sandy-haired boy coughing awkwardly, only to be scolded by the girl. Finally, when the two broke apart, both with wet eyes, did Stiles scoop a still stunned Kira into a hug. After they separated, Stiles turned back to his group, who were looking at him expectantly.

 

“Oh yeah. Introductions. So, guys, this is Scott, although you probably already gathered that, and that’s his girlfriend (your are together by now, right? Finally!), Kira. Scott’s the alpha, by the way, and Kira’s a kitsune. Oh and Scott, Kira, these are my friends. The guy with the bow is Minho, but feel free to call him Min.” The Asian boy shot a smile at them while flashing a peace sign. “That’s Teresa,” Stiles continued while pointing to the girl, who nodded tersely at them. “And last and least, (“Go shuck yourself.”) is this klunk, Newt.” Again, all they received from the sandy-haired boy was a terse nod.

 

“I’m guessing you have some questions about were I’ve been these past three or so months.”

 

“That’s an understatement, dude. And when did you get so badass, by the way?” Stiles chuckled at Scott’s reply, a grin that reminded the alpha of the good old days forming on his face.

 

“Well we might as well wait until everyone else is here, so I only have to explain once. Fuck, Lydia’s going to kill me, isn’t she?” Stiles’ face went chalk white at the thought of the banshee, causing Scott to crack up.

 

“I’ll call her, Liam, and Malia. Scott, can you call Deaton, Argent, the Sheriff and Derek? I’m presuming he’ll bring Braeden with him,” Kira asked, already dialling Lydia’s number.

 

“Ahhh, question?” Stiles awkwardly laughed. “Who the hell are Liam and Braeden?”

 

Scott looked up from his phone. “Braeden is the girl who saved Isaac back at the start of junior year, from the alphas. Yeah, turns out she’s not dead,” Scott hurriedly finished as Stiles opened his mouth to ask him. “And um, Liam’s, well, he’s my new beta.”

 

Stiles’ eyebrows disappeared into his hair as his mouth opened and closed, before finishing with a “Good for you, buddy. You’ve come full circle now. Just please tell me you didn’t reuse Derek’s creepy ‘the bite is a gift’ or ‘we’re brothers now’.” At Scott’s lack of answer, Stiles groaned, throwing his head in his hands. “You totally did! Dude, you need to be better then that! At least you didn’t start wearing leather jackets and buy him one too.” Scott couldn’t hold back his laughter at that, thinking of Derek, with the freshly-bitten Isaac, Erica and Boyd, all four wearing matching leather jackets.

 

As the laughter died down, the atmosphere between them became awkward, and Scott was suddenly brought to the shocking revelation that he didn’t know how to behave around Stiles anymore. The boy in question shifted anxiously from foot to foot, looking longingly over at his new friends, who had settled themselves down on the couch.

 

“You can go over there, you know. I have calls to make, anyway,” Scott lamely finished.

 

“Yeah, I might just…yeah. Well, um, see ya.” Stiles began to walk over to his group, before sitting down to talk. The four sat with their heads close together, talking quietly amongst themselves, although Scott was sure Stiles new he could hear them.

 

“Are you sure we can trust them?” Teresa was the first to speak.

 

“They seem like pretty good people, the alpha especially.” Minho.

 

“You guys don't have to worry. From what I can remember of my life here, we can trust them. Except maybe Derek, he tried to kill me a couple of times if I remember correctly.” This was news to Scott. Did Stiles really not remember all of his life? Had he hit his head?

 

“Alright, alright, I trust you.” That was Newt. “You got us out of the maze in one piece, Tommy. I trust you to lead us here as well. Although this Derek guy sounds like a blast.” Scott again had to do a double take, this time to make sure that Newt was talking to Stiles and not some new guy to enter the loft, which he was. Why did Newt refer to Stiles as Tommy? And what was the maze he spoke of? Not for the first time did it occur to Scott that he really had no idea of what Stiles went through during his disappearance. He would have to ask him, preferably-

 

“Have you called them yet, Scott?” Scot was broken out of his thoughts by Kira, reappearing next to him. Remembering his task, Scott groaned.

 

“No. I got caught up talking to Stiles. Sorry.”

 

Kira stood on the tips of her toes to kiss Scott’s cheek. “Doesn’t matter, I’ll call the rest. Although it looks more like you're eavesdropping on them, though.” Scott felt his face heat up at the truth of the accusation. “Although, you better call the Sheriff. You know him well, and Stiles is his son, so…”

 

Scott realised what she was saying. The news would come better from him. “Yeah, I agree. I’ll call him now.”

 

“Don’t worry, Scott. You can go back to spying on them later.” And before Scott could deny anything, Kira gave him a wink and left the room to call everyone else.

 

The Sheriff picked up on the third ring. “Hey Scott, I’m at work. Can this wait?”

 

“No Mr. Stilinski, it really can’t. We found him. We found Stiles.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two sat in silence for some time, before Scott spoke again. “So, you and Teresa, your…?”
> 
> Stiles couldn't help it. He laughed. Hard. “Oh god no. We are in no way together in any shape or form. I think of her as a sister, honestly.” As he spoke, Stiles found his eyes drifting over to Newt, who now stood in the corner of the loft, nursing his soda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back! I was so blown away by the comments I received. I'm stoked so many people like this idea! Also, I now have a beta! Her name is Pam, and she is amazing. Hope this chapter matches your expectations!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own either Teen Wolf or The Maze Runner (sadly), because if I did, this would probably be canon!

To say that the wait for everyone to get to the loft was awkward would be an understatement. Once Stiles had reminded his friends that Scott could hear them, the teens had stopped their whispering, and were instead relaxing on the couch, making awkward small talk. Stiles could see from here that Teresa’s eyes were drooping, probably due to the fact she had been the driver for the last leg of the long journey to Beacon Hills. Stiles also knew that his friend would never sleep, at least not here, where there were so many variables that they didn't know about.

 

Scott and Kira were on the opposite side of the loft, talking to each other. Scott was in the process of treating a gash on Kira’s forehead, who in turn was sneaking glances at Stiles every now and then. _Of course_ , Stiles reminded himself. _She’s only ever known me as the kid who killed a whole bunch of people, including Allison. She has every right to be skittish around me_.

 

On the other side of the couch, Newt looked up to meet Stiles’ eyes, reassurance pouring from them, making Stiles feel better. His friends knew how much Stiles had wanted to come back to his hometown, even if just for a little while, and the teen could not be more grateful that they had joined him. The four of them had been through so much in the past few months, Stiles didn't know what he would have done if they hadn't wanted to come with him. They were his family now, and him there’s.

 

Scott, whose werewolf senses must have picked up the sound of her heartbeat, brought Stiles to attention. “Lydia’s here.” Sure enough, a car pulled in to the car park, stories bellow them. Stiles felt his own heartbeat speed up. This was it. He had dreaded the reactions he would receive from his friends for a long time. Would they be angry with him for disappearing? Would they blame him, or would they be happy to see him? Scott had been different. It was Scott. Scott would never be angry with him, and the adrenaline of the battle earlier had somewhat killed his nerves.

 

“I’m curious to see this Lydia.” Minho spoke up, drawing attention to him. “Ever since you got your memories back, Thomas, all you've done is harp on about her, ‘She’s the smartest girl in the whole world’.” Minho attempted to imitate Stiles’ voice, causing Teresa to giggle and Newt to crack a smile. Stiles could also feel a grin forming on his own face. He also notice Scott flinch when Min had called him Thomas. _Oh boy. That one’s going to be a bitch to explain_.

 

Stiles was able to pick up the sound of heels clacking on the hallway outside. Nerves filled his chest. The remnants of his crush on Lydia sprang forward, reminding him of how intimidating she was. Of course, he had moved on. She felt nothing but platonic affection for her now. Losing your memories seemed to do that to a person, after all.

 

The loft door opened as a petite redhead ( _strawberry blonde, Stiles, strawberry blonde_ ) marched through them, hands on her hips, as intimidating as ever. “Alright, where is he, Scott? I swear, if this is a joke...” This was about to get really ugly if Stiles didn't step in. Oh god, he was not ready for this.

 

“Um, hey, Lydia.” Stiles mentally face palmed. Was that really the best he could come up with, he was an idiot. Lydia whirled around on her heel, stopping when she saw who had addressed her.

 

“Stiles.” Lydia marched forward, her face a mask of indifference. Crack! The sound of Lydia’s palm making contact with his cheek echoing throughout the room as Stiles heard snickers from his friends.

 

“Alright I deserved that.”

 

“You bet, you did!” Lydia face suddenly broke into a smile as she engulfed him into a hug, clinging on for dear life. Stiles heard Min mutter something about girls behind him, before shouting as he was punched, probably by Teresa.

 

“Nice to see you to, Lyds.”

 

Lydia pulled away from Stiles and punched him hard in the arm. “Stupid stupid stupid stupid! Why did you leave? Where were you? Scott and I didn't stop looking for you! You had us worried sick, you idiot!”

 

“It’s good to see thou again Stiles, I only wish it were under better circumstances.” Stiles look up to see Deaton, who must have arrived with Lydia, greeting him. _Weird, she must have been at the vet’s when Kira called her_.

 

“You too, doc.” Stiles had never had the closest relationship with Deaton, so the exchange was slightly awkward. The man had an unnerving way of looking at you, and it set Stiles on edge.

 

The next person to arrive at the loft was a short boy who looked to be a bit younger than Stiles. _Must be Liam_ , Stiles thought to himself as the boy immediately gravitated to Scott, looking uncomfortable about all the people he didn't know. Scott had looked proud to introduce Liam to Stiles, which made the human smile inwardly. It was good to see Scott building a pack, bit by bit.

 

“Look who’s returned. The resident human himself. The boy who refused the bite.” _Oh god, anyone but him_. But sure enough, it was Peter Hale himself who entered the loft next, a girl Stiles’ age following him in.

 

“Look who’s still here. The ex-murderer who is _still_ wearing v-necks. How have you been, Peter? Killed anyone recently?”

 

Scott coughed awkwardly. “You have no idea,” Kira muttered to herself. _It appears I missed out on a lot_.

 

“I just spoke to Argent. He’s a bit hold up at the moment, and won’t be joining us.” Peter smirked as he said the word ‘holed’ in a way that set Stiles’ teeth on edge. He was definitely up to something. But the human’s attention was brought to the girl standing next to Peter, who was looking at Stiles apprehensively. It finally occurred to Stiles where he had seen this girl before.

 

“Hey, its Malia, right? Malia Tate? I’m Stiles.” A disappointed look seemed to pass over Malia’s face, before she recovered and regained her stoic composure.

 

“Hale. Its Malia Hale.”

 

Stiles was speechless. Malia was a Hale? Then he noticed how she had arrived with Peter, who was smirking at Stiles with what could only be descried as triumph.

 

“Oh no no no. You’re Peter’s daughter?! How many other secret children have you been hiding from us?”

 

“Stiles! Calm down!” Lydia looked reproachful as she scolded him.

 

“No! I won’t calm down! How come he is still here? Do you guys not remember how he went around _killing_ people?” The ‘to death’ was on the tip of Stiles’ tongue, and he wanted to throw it in, just for old times sake, but didn’t. “From the looks you guys have been giving him, it sounds like he’s up to something _again_ , so why is he still here?”

 

“We don’t really want him here, to tell you the truth,” Scott mumbled from the corner.

 

“Because we have no choice.” All eyes turned to the doorway of the loft where Derek Hale, along with a girl who Stiles assumed must be Braeden, entered. “Kate’s still out there, with at least one berserker, and we’ve only just survived a deadpool with our names on it.” Derek stopped next to Peter. His eyes softened as he met Stiles’ eyes. “It’s good to see you, Stiles. I’m glad you’re not dead.”

 

“Me too, I guess.” Had everything changed? Suddenly here was Derek, acting _nice_ on top of all things. Sure, Derek had been less grumpy the last time Stiles had seen him, but he was still not bordering on nice. Although, that could be Stiles’ partial amnesia talking. “Nice to see you to, Derek. But I know that’s not the reason, so please tell me the truth. Why is Peter here?”

 

Derek sighed, looking defeated. “Because I’m dying.”

 

“I’m sorry, what?”

 

“It’s something Kate did to me. She took away my powers. I’m effectively human, just like you. To make matters worse, Lydia’s been predicting my death everywhere I go, so that has me completely on edge. We need Peter here because he seems to know something about what’s happening to me. Although,” Derek looked at Peter with disdain, “he hasn't been much help yet.”

 

“Oh.” Stiles didn’t know what else to say. What do you say to someone when they say their dying? The awkwardness settled back in.

 

“Well, you were right, Tommy, this was fun.” The room seemed to have forgotten about the three strangers, still relaxing on the couch, taking in the drama. It was Newt who had spoken up, a smirk on his face as he looked at Stiles.

 

“Why do you call him that?” Scott stepped forward. “His name is Stiles, not Thomas.”

 

“I’ll call him what I want, you buggin’ shuck!” Although no one could really tell what Newt meant by the insult, they could still feel the hostility rolling off of him in waves. Liam roared, shifting partially, angry at the threat to his alpha. He ripped himself free of Scott’s arms, who had attempted to hold him back, and approached Newt, claws out. Newt in turn unsheathed his spear and pointed it threateningly towards the beta.

 

“Whoa, calm down, dude.” Stiles put himself between the two, placing his palm on Liam’s chest. In return, Liam roared again and shoved him roughly to the floor. Minho and Teresa stood abruptly, pulling out their own weapons at the sight of their friend on the floor. Malia shifted too, as did Peter, the latter smirking victoriously, as if he had planned this. Braeden cocked her shotgun and Kira drew her katana, as Derek, Scott, Lydia and Deaton tried to calm the others down. Stiles groaned, this was total a disaster.

 

“Stiles?” The room quietened as Sheriff Stilinski stepped into the loft, looking around wildly for his son.

 

“Dad!” Stiles ran towards his father, the two embracing in the middle of the room. The two cried into each other’s shoulders as they reunited, mumbling words of joy to each other. The rest of the loft’s occupants calmed down at seeing the teary reunion. Liam, Malia and Peter shifted back, the latter albeit reluctantly, while Newt, Minho and Teresa lowered their weapons slightly.

 

“I thought I’d never see you again, son,” the Sheriff sobbed as he hugged Stiles tighter. When the two pulled back, the Sheriff smiled broadly at his son. “You’ve changed Stiles. Did you run away to a gym, or something?” Stiles laughed, voice cracking.

 

“Something like that. I trust you’ve been taking care of yourself. No curly fries, I hope. And I know you’ve been eating your salad.” The Sheriff chuckled.

 

“Um, about that…” The two cracked up again, before Stiles remembered the state the occupants of the loft had been in before the interruption.

 

“Okay guys please don’t kill each other, at least not yet. How about we all sit down, and I’ll explain everything. Sound good?” Stiles went to sit on the couch, which galvanized the rest of the room into action. Due to the lack of furniture in the loft ( _“Really Derek, really? There’s still no furniture?”)_ most of the Beacon Hills residents sat on the floor around the couch. Stiles sat there for some time, not sure how to begin, causing the rest of the room to become anxious.

 

“Where were you, Stiles?” The Sheriff finally spoke, breaking the silence.

 

“The maze.” Minho interrupted, talking instead of Stiles. Deaton’s eyes widened.

 

“That facility was shut down years ago. It hasn’t been operational since before the Hale fire.”

 

“Yeah, well someone reopened it,” Stiles shot back, with a little too much heat. Seeing the rest of the room’s confused faces, Stiles decided to continue. “The maze is a facility used to transform teenagers into hunters. The people who run it wipe our memories and drop us in there. There’s a glade, which is surrounded by a giant maze, which is probably one of the ost dangerous places on the planet.”

 

It was Lydia who spoke next. “I don’t understand, how to they erase your memories? It’s not possible except for-”

 

“Except for with an alpha’s claws.” Derek finished.

 

“We’re not sure if the hunters managed to harness that ability somehow, if they have an alpha imprisoned, or if the alpha is working with them.” Stiles looked at Min, Newt and Teresa. “But we all had our memories wiped. All they left us with was a name. But not our own. That’s why they call me Thomas, because that was what I thought my name was for two months.”

 

“So what are your real names, then?” Kira spoke up from where she was, curled into Scott’s side. “Because Newt doesn't seem like a real name. No offence.”

 

“We don’t know,” Newt replied bitterly. “Tommy got his memory back because he was stung, but the rest of us, we only have bits and pieces.”

 

“What do you mean, Stiles was stung? Stung by what?” The Sheriff looked at his son, concerned.

 

“Doesn’t matter Dad, all that matters is that I’m better now, and I’m home okay.” Scott was about to argue, but a look from Deaton shut him down. “I didn't get all my memories back though. When you get stung, you are practically dead. But we found a cure. We used it on me as well as a guy named Alby.” At the mention of Alby’s name, Stiles’ throat tightened. “We went through something called The Changing. I don’t really know how, but I got some memories back. And I’m still getting more back even now.”

 

“What don’t you remember, Stiles?”

 

“At this point, it’s basically the stuff with the Nogitsune. I know that I was possessed by it, and I know that I killed… that I killed Allison.” Scott and Lydia’s faces twisted with pain, so Stiles hurried on. “What I don’t remember is the stuff that happened while I was possessed. It’s basically a dark patch from the hospital all the way to when the Nogitsune and I split.”

 

As Stiles said this, he saw Malia look at the floor from the corner of his eye. She had been acting weird around him, especially when he introduced himself. _Did something happen between us during the period I can’t remember_?

 

“But why?” At Stiles’ confused look, Scott continued. “Why you, Stiles? Why did they take you?”

 

Stiles let out a shuddering breath. “They take people into the maze who have been damaged or hurt as a result of the supernatural. That way, when we complete the trial, and the hunters return our memories, we can remember the pain they caused us, fuelling our need to kill.”

 

“That’s horrible.”

 

“No kidding. The reason they picked me was because of the Nogitsune, because of the damage it had done to me, mentally, and how it had possessed me because I was involved with you guys.” Stiles pointed at Scott, whose eyes suddenly took on a very puppy-like quality. “Don’t worry Scott. I wouldn’t change a thing. Well, except for the whole kidnapping and amnesia part. That was pretty crap to be honest.”

 

The tension in the room dissipated as most people laughed at Stiles’ antics. That made stiles feel good. Knowing that after everything he’d been through, he could still put a smile on people’s faces.

 

***

 

The evening wind whipped at Stiles as he leant over the railing of the balcony. Inside, his new and old friends were breaking the barriers between them as they got to know each other. Min was challenging every werewolf in sight to an arm wrestling match, and then groaning in defeat when he lost every time. He was playing against Scott, and Stiles had to stifle a laugh when he saw his best friend’s face. The alpha’s face was scrunched up in concentration, the poor guy trying to hold back against Min, but with the supernatural strength it was too hard. On the other side of the room, Teresa was acquainting herself with the girls, sans Braeden, who was over with the men, waiting in line for her turn in the arm wrestling tournament. Teresa, along with Malia, Lydia and Kira, were sitting in a circle, chatting among themselves. _Probably about me_ , Stiles thought wryly. He knew Teresa and Lydia would get along ever since he regained his memories.

 

The door to the balcony opened as Newt walked out, leaning up against the railing next to Stiles. For a minute, the two stood in silence, basking in each other’s presence, before Newt turned to face the shorter teen. “You’ll have to tell them eventually, you know.”

 

“The less they know about Grievers, the better. Besides, they’re all dead now.”

 

Newt laughed as he arched an eyebrow at Stiles. “We both know I’m not talking about the Grievers, Tommy. The more you hide the truth, the more it will hurt them...” the taller boy pointed at Stiles’ friends, laughing and goofing around inside, “…when the truth is exposed.”

 

“He doesn’t want them to know, Newt. Not yet.”

 

“And just because I respect his wishes, doesn't mean I agree with them. I still can’t believe that they haven’t noticed.” Newt glanced through the window with disdain.

 

“They’re just preoccupied. A lot of stuff went down these past few months. Scott told me that there were assassins hunting down everything that was supernatural. Besides, he didn’t want to come anyway, not until he get enough memories back at least.”

 

“It could take years for Archie to get enough memories back. Hell, he only knows his real name because you remembered it and told him.” Newt nodded towards the window. “Although, if I were Archie, I would stay away from Beacon Hills. His friends obviously don’t need him, or want him.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Newt, could you at least pretend for one second that you like them. Min and Teresa are fitting in just fine, I can even see Teresa trading numbers with the other girls,” Stiles pointed out as he saw the girls swapping phones with each other.

 

“You know how hard it is for me to trust people now, Tommy, especially supernatural.” Newt finally cracked a grin as he nudged Stiles. “Where are we staying tonight, Tommy? Teresa and Min might be buddy buddy enough with those guys to have slumber parties, but I’m not sleeping over at anyone’s house ‘cept yours.”

 

“Who says I want you at my house, shuckface?” Stiles teased back. “All you’d do is keep me awake with your snoring. There’s a pretty nice motel down the road. Bet they have comfy beds and all.” Stiles yelped as the taller boy punched his arm. In return, Stiles wrapped his arm around Newt’s neck, putting him in a headlock, before nudging his head with his knuckles. The two wrestled each other on the balcony until they were panting heavily. Stiles looked at Newt just as the taller boy looked at him. They stared at each other for a moment before simultaneously breaking out into laughter. Stiles’ chest burned with the need for oxygen as he sat down, tears of laughter in his eyes. Newt sat down beside him, placing his hand on Stiles’ thigh.

 

“Don’t you wish sometimes that we were back in the glade, Tommy? Not having to worry about werewolves and berserkers, just going about our daily business. Laughing at Gally behind his back.”

 

Stiles looked Newt in the eye. “Sometimes, but then I remember that _my_ daily business consisted of running all day with Min, sometimes for my life. I’m glad we got out, not just the four of us, but Frypan, Winston and everyone else. I just wish...”

 

“That Chuck had made it out too.” Stiles looked down at the floor, eyes burning as he remembered his friend. “Look Tommy, Chuck wasn’t your fault. The only person to blame was Gally.” Newt took a shuddering breath as he continued. “I think about Alby every day. For so long it was the two of us, leading the other gladers. He was the only person I looked up for guidance. The person I trusted most. Until I met you, Tommy. I may not like these guys, but I trust them because you trust them.”

 

The moonlight reflected Newt’s face, giving him a haunted appearance. Stiles’ eyes traced over the other teen’s cheekbones, down to his chin. The boy looked so exposed, staring at Stiles as he poured his heart out. It made Stiles want hug him, comfort him. His eyes settled on Newt’s lips, watching as his tongue darted out to wet them. Newt met his eyes, staring at Stiles he slowly leant in, the two teens edging closer towards each other until-

 

The balcony door shuddered open as Scott walked through. Stiles and Newt jumped away from each other, as though they had been burnt. Stiles was pretty sure he had never hated his best friend as much as he did now.

 

“Hey Stiles, I was looking for you.” Was Scott really that dense that he didn’t realize what he had interrupted? “Why are you out here? It’s freezing. Oh, hey Newt.” Newt nodded in return before chuckling awkwardly as he stood up, using the rail as a support.

 

“I’m going to grab a drink and put Min out of his misery. Let him finally beat someone. I’ll see you inside, Tommy.” With that. Newt went back inside the loft, and Stiles had to chuckle as he saw Min being beaten again, this time by Braeden.

 

“That girl is strong,” Scott chuckled as he took Newt’s place, sitting down next to Stiles. “Derek told me that she beat him in an arm wrestle, when he was lacking his powers, of course. Although he also said something about foul play and distractions.”

 

Stiles looked up at that. “Is Derek dating Braeden?” At Scott’s nod, Stiles nodded approvingly. “Good for him, it’s nice to see the big lug with someone who isn’t a serial killer.”

 

Scott laughed hard. “Dude! That’s what I said!” The alpha’s expression turned serious suddenly. “What’s up with Newt’s limp? Did he get that in the maze?”

 

Stiles sighed. That was private, and Newt wouldn't appreciate him blabbering about it, on the first day back especially. “It’s, ah, personal. Just, um, remember that I was only in the maze for two months. They dropped a new kid in, along with extra supplies, every month. Newt, Min and Teresa had been there longer than me.”

 

Scott frowned. “How long was Newt there for?”

 

“…Two years.”

 

Scott’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head. “Two years?! Shit, no wonder he’s so hostile towards us. Two years…wow.” Scott looked up at Stiles. “Who came in after you?”

 

That was the question Stiles had been dreading. “I’m sorry, what?”

 

“You said you were there for two months. You also said that they bring a new kid in every month. So, who was dropped in after you?”

 

Stiles stayed silent for a while. “His name is Archie. He also made it out, but didn’t come with us to Beacon Hills. He’s currently staying with the rest of the gladers that made it out.”

 

“Oh.”

 

And suddenly Stiles was talking again, words falling out of his mouth. “The first memory I got back after going through The Changing was Allison’s death.” Stiles heard Scott’s breath hitch beside him. “Before I got my real name, before I remembered you or Dad or Lyds, I remembered her. I saw the Oni stab her, saw her die in your arms. I know now that I was somehow seeing it from the Nogitsune’s point of view, because I wasn’t there. All I could remember was her dying, and me feeling overjoyed about it. I spent weeks thinking I was some sort of monster before I regained the rest of the memories, and was able to put it in context.”

 

“Stiles.” Scott’s voice was hoarse. “You know I don’t blame you for Allison’s death. None of us do, not even Argent.”

 

“I know Scott. You guys are all such great people. I know that you in particular would never blame me. But I will always be associated with her death. Whether it was me or the Nogitsune, everyone will always remember me when they think about Allison’s death. Our friendship will never be the same, it will never have that teenage innocence again, because I was the one who was responsible for the death of the girl you loved. That’s one thing that you will never understand about me, Scott. To you, Stiles and the Nogitsune may be different people, but to me we are the same. I remember everything as if I did it. I even remember the parts were I wasn’t joined with it.”

 

“I’m sorry Stiles,” Scott apologized. “I’m sorry I couldn’t stop this from happening.”

 

“Teresa understands.” At Scott’s look of enquiry, Stiles elaborated. “She and I are alike. We were both possessed by a Nogitsune. She doesn't have all her memories back, so she doesn't remember how many it has killed. All she remembers is the reason that she was taken by the hunters. That she was in the maze because she was a victim of a Nogitsune, of the supernatural. We have this bond that can never be broken, because she is truly the only person who understands what I went through, and I am the only person who understands what she went through.”

 

The two sat in silence for some time, before Scott spoke again. “So, you and Teresa, you’re…?”

 

Stiles couldn't help it. He laughed. Hard. “Oh god no. We are in no way together in any shape or form. I think of her as a sister, honestly.” As he spoke, Stiles found his eyes drifting over to Newt, who now stood in the corner of the loft, drinking his soda.

 

“Hey.” Scott nudged Stiles’ arm. “I may not know what you went through, hell, what you’re going through, but I can help. No matter what, you’ll always be my best friend. Nothing will change that. You could lose your memories all over again and I would still stick by you until you got them back. Unless, of course, you get abducted again. Then I’d have to look for you first, and seeing as how hard you were to find the first time…well, you get my point, right?”

 

Stiles grinned broadly at his friend. “Yeah, Scotty, I get your point.” Stiles embraced the alpha, resting his head on the other teen’s shoulder.

 

“I’m so glad you’re back, Stiles. I missed you so much.”

 

“Me too, Scott. Me too.” Stiles didn’t have the heart to tell Scott that he probably wouldn’t be staying for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think? Who is this 'Archie' character? Hint: He's not an OC, but a character on Teen Wolf who may or may not be specified in the story tags. Also, for those of you who don't know, characters from The Maze Runner are named after famous scientists/inventors (e.g. Newt = Isaac Newton, Thomas = Thomas Edison, Alby = Albert Einstein). Archie is named after Archimedes.
> 
> As you guys have seen, I had to change certain things from The Maze Runner so that if fit in with the story. For example, Teresa being in the glade before Stiles/Thomas. This is simply because the time frame between 3x24 and 4x11 in teen wolf was >three months, and they had to have time to get to BH. Also, I wanted Archie to get to the glade after Stiles, and so there simply wasn't time. Also, W.I.C.K.E.D may or may not be in this fic, stay tuned to find out!
> 
> I made this chapter a fair bit longer than the last one. It was originally meant to end after the couch scene, but I decided to write a little extra, partly due to you guys being so great, and also because I realised that there needed to be more Stiles/Newt interaction.
> 
> On a sadder note, for the next month I am going to be pretty caught up in school exams, as well as a lot of shift at work. I'll try as hard as I can to get as may chapters as possible up, but unfortunately, life comes first :( Hopefully I should be able to have chapter three up this week, but no promises.
> 
> Also, I live in Australia, so if there's any Aussie words I mixed in there, sorry! I tried to keep it as American as possible (e.g. We don't have 'soda' in Australia, we have 'soft drink') because Teen Wolf is based in the U.S.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I will, just please tell me why you’ve started calling Tommy by his other name.”
> 
> Teresa looked at the mattress as she spoke. “Because that’s his real name, Newt. Yes, he may be Thomas to us, but to the rest of the world he’s Stiles Stilinski. Sure, I’ll probably call him Thomas half the time when I’m not thinking about it, but I feel that I owe it to him to help him get back to whom he was.”
> 
> “But I don’t want him to change.” Newt wasn’t even embarrassed about how childish he sounded. “I like Tommy just as he is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait guys, but chapter 3 is finally up! The next chapter should be up somewhere in the next fortnight hopefully. Thanks again to my beta, Pam.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or The Maze Runner, sadly.

“Where the hell were you?”

 

Peter looked up to see Kate Argent storm into the sewer, the remaining berserker at her heels. Kate looked frazzled, hair messed up and clothes tattered. From what Peter could see of her skin, the bullet wounds were still healing from the fiery presence of wolfsbane. In time, they would heal, and the were-jaguar would be as good as new. However, for now, the former hunter would have deal with a type of pain that Peter knew so well.

 

“I was at the lacrosse game, Kate.” The werewolf decided to play innocent, something he was very good at. “Spending time with my daughter. It’s important we bond, you know. We’ve only just been reunited-” Peter was cut off by Kate’s roar as she lunged at him. Peter swiftly moved to the side before bringing his elbow down on the back of Kate’s neck, sending the were-jaguar down to the ground. “Remember who’s in power here, Argent. Without me you would be dead by now.”

 

“I was nearly dead today, and where were you?” Kate growled as she picked herself up from the floor. “One of my berserker’s is dead.”

 

“We had a plan, Kate.” Peter smirked as he leant against the wall. “All you had to do was get Scott to Mexico, something that really shouldn't have been too hard.”

 

“I could handle McCall! Why didn't you tell me he had so many friends loaded with wolfsbane?”

 

Peter stayed silent at that. The return of Stiles was the one contingency he wasn’t prepared for. He, unlike everyone else in that pathetic group, had truly believed Stiles to be either dead, or to have ran away, never to return. The werewolf had not foreseen the human returning, much less being able to take down a berserker with only the help of his three friends.

 

Kate’s face twisted into a predatory smile when she saw his hesitation. “Ah, I see. You didn’t know. The great Peter Hale, caught unawares by Stiles Stilinski of all people.”

 

“He said he was at a place called the maze. What do you know of it, Kate?”

 

“Never heard of it. Why?” Kate’s face didn’t betray her lie, but her heartbeat did. Peter could hear her lie. Kate knew he could hear her lie. The Hale suddenly had the urge to call her out on her lie, rip her throat out just as he did before. Peter momentarily savored in that memory of triumph, before returning to the present. I need her. Without Kate, I am an able to stay in the shadows.

 

“That doesn’t matter, all that matter is killing Scott McCall.”

 

“And you will,” Kate soothed as she rubbed her hand up Peter’s bicep. It seemed she was smart, after all. Playing to his weakness, comforting him. _When I am the alpha again, I swear to god I will tear you limb from limb, Argent_.

 

***

 

_Thomas trembled in anticipation as he stood at the edge of the Cliff, facing the oncoming Grievers. Besides him, Minho stood in the same position. Their heels only, inches from the edge of the Cliff, the two stood, tempting the Grievers in front of them._

 

_“We need to be in sync! Minho commanded as the Grievers began to advance towards the pair. “On my mark!” The Grievers, in single file, charged towards them as Thomas felt the fear a matador must feel as he would await the charging bull, ready to dodge. Thomas shifted his feet nervously, but was surprised to find that they didn’t budge on the ground._

 

_The teen tried again, putting more force into his movements, but his foot stayed in its position. In panic, Thomas tried to lift his leg, but his sole stayed glued to the ground._

 

_“Minho!” Thomas yelled, voice breaking in fear. “I’m stuck!”_

 

_“What?!”_

 

_“I- I can’t move my legs! I can’t move at all! I’m not moving, Minho!” Thomas panicked as he pushed and pushed at the ground, trying in vain to unstick himself. The Grievers were on the two in a flash, bearing down on them at lightning fast speeds._

 

_“Thomas! You need to move, NOW!” Minho screamed as he was forced to dodge for his life. Thomas turned his sight to the Griever in front of him, just in time to see a spiked appendage speed towards his head-_

 

“Argh!!” Stiles yelled as he woke with a start, sweat running down his face. He groaned as conscious thought returned to him. That nightmare had been too real, more so than the others. Stiles rolled over in his bed to look at his clock: 2:30. So he had only been asleep for a couple of hours, then. Since escaping the maze, Stiles had been struggling to sleep, whether it be in a roadside motel, or the back seat of the car he and his friends had, uh, temporarily misappropriated. He had thought that coming home to his own bed might have helped, but his hopes had been trampled by that last dream.

 

Beside him, Minho snored quietly in his sleep, appearing perfectly content. Newt, who was sleeping on the floor as a result of losing rock paper scissors, was quiet as well. Thinking back to last night, Stiles remembered the moment he had with his friend on the balcony. _If Scott hadn’t interrupted us, we’d have almost…never mind. No use lamenting on what could have been._ Stiles remembered seeing Newt for the first time, in the glade. The teen had commanded authority from the rest of the gladers. Now here he was, sleeping on the floor of Stiles’ room. _He looks so innocent when he’s asleep_ , Stiles thought, before kicking himself mentally to stop his mind wandering.

 

Slipping his feet out from under the covers, the teen quietly made his way out of the room, sidestepping around Newt. While walking down the hallway, Stiles passed by his Dad’s room, before the guest room, where Teresa was meant to be sleeping in. Seeing the door ajar, Stiles came to the conclusion that she too had some trouble sleeping, and was downstairs.

 

Sure enough, the girl was leaning against the kitchen bench, a glass of milk in her hands. Teresa turned around swiftly as Stiles walked into the room, but relaxed when she saw that it was him.

 

“I heard you scream,” Teresa began. “Another nightmare, I’m guessing?”

 

Stiles opened the fridge, looking for the milk carton. “Yeah, they’re getting worse. This one was like I was right there.” Stiles went to skull the milk straight out of the carton, but noticing Teresa’s judgmental look, he sighed and opened the cupboard, grabbing a glass. “I hoped my own bed would help, but it didn’t. Oh well, in a couple of days we’ll be on the road again, and back to rock hard motel beds, which are so uncomfortable that they stop me from falling asleep, let alone have any nightmares.”

 

Teresa looked up at him in shock. “You want to leave?” At Stiles’ nod of confirmation, the girl sighed. “I thought we’d stay for a while, maybe even for good. I mean, you’re the only one of us with any memories Tom, so we really have nowhere else to go. And once Archie gets over himself and comes down, the rest of us will have even more ties to this place.”

 

“But what about the rest of the gladers, Teresa? We need to be with them, and they can’t all live here.”

 

Stiles looked at his friend, who returned his stare, resolve unwavering. “What about Scott, your Dad and the rest of your friends. Are you telling me that you’d leave them all? Your Dad would be shattered, Tom, all of them would be.”

 

Stiles looked at the ground. “I know. But I saw the way Scott looked at me, ‘Resa. It was like he didn’t know how to behave around me. And he’s right. I’m different to what I was like before the maze. You didn’t know me before. I was the funny sidekick, the comic relief. And I loved being that. But I feel as if that’s what they expect from me now. To slot back in to where I was three months ago.”

 

Teresa walked over to Stiles, wrapping the boy in a tight hug. “No one is expecting you to be anything more than what you are, Thomas. Scott and the others realize that. Yes, it will be awkward and uncomfortable at times. But Tom, I guarantee you that you will regret running away from your life. As hard as it is for me to say this, Beacon Hills is your life, not the maze. In time we, as well as the rest of the gladers, will get our memories back. It might take years, who knows. But until then, I will stick by you. And I am sure Min and Newt would say the same. Hell, we were ready to kill them just because you were pushed roughly.”

 

Stiles pulled away from Teresa, a grin forming on his face. “Thanks, Teresa. I needed that. I knew there was a reason I kept you around.” Teresa laughed, punching him on the arm lightly.

 

“Glad to be of service, your majesty.” Her expression shifted to serious. “But promise me you’ll think about what I said.” At Stiles’ nod of confirmation, Teresa began to walk back towards the stairs. “We’ll follow you anywhere, Stiles. We trust you to make the right decision.”

 

It was only as Stiles heard Teresa close her bedroom door did her realize that she had used his real name.

 

***

 

The next time Stiles woke, it was to muffled giggles.

 

The teen opened his eyes, blinking away the invading sun. Above him, two blurry forms came into view. As his pupil’s dilated, Stiles was able to make out Minho and Newt, both sporting childish grins on their faces as they tried their best to look innocent.

 

“Good morning, Tommy. I trust you slept well.” Minho could barely contain his laughter, a blinding smile on his face as Newt greeted Stiles.

 

“What did you do?”

 

Newt mock gasped. “So suspicious, shank. I’m offended.” Minho, no longer able to hold a straight face, erupted into giggles, before being kicked off the bed by Newt. Stiles sighed in defeat and headed for the bathroom. It was only when the teen was washing his hands did he look into the mirror.

 

“Those little klunks. What are they, three?” Stiles muttered to himself as he inspected the mustache and beard that had clearly been drawn onto his face with a black marker. Walking back into the bedroom, Stiles was met with the sight of his two friends both looking innocently at the ceiling, faces masking any emotion. Minho, who seemed to have calmed down, smiled sweetly at his friend.

 

“You’ve got a little something on your face, Tom. Here let me get it off for you.” Stiles pointedly responded to his offer by jumping on the bed, holding down the teen limbs as he wrestled his friend. Stiles was knocked off Minho by Newt, the two double-teaming him. Stiles laughed as he struggled to get free from their hold.

 

The three continued to wrestle each other until the bedroom door opened. “Stiles, its time to get-” The Sheriff took in what must be quite a sight, Stiles realized. He and Min were currently holding down Newt, trying to get the teen to surrender through tickling. On top of that, Stiles still had the drawings all over his face. The Sheriff looked at the ceiling in question. “Where did I go wrong? I’m gonna pretend I didn’t walk in on whatever you’re doing. Get dressed and for god’s sake, Stiles, please wash your face. Teresa’s already downstairs. Don’t take too long, I want to talk to you about some things.” With that, the Sheriff exited the room, closing the door. Only when they heard the sounds of him walking down the stairs did they allow themselves to laugh.

 

After washing his face and getting dressed, Stiles made his way downstairs to the strange sight of his three friends, along with his Dad, eating cereal at the table. Minho was in the process of telling a joke to his Dad, who, by judging from the crinkles around his eyes, obviously found it to be pretty funny. The Sheriff looked up on Stiles’ arrival, mouth curving up tint a smile.

 

“You still take just as long as you used to get ready, son.” Stiles childishly stuck his tongue out at his Dad as he poured his own bowl of cereal. “Take a seat, we need to talk about your statement to the police.”

 

“My what?”

 

The Sheriff just stared at Stiles for a minute before elaborating. “Really, Stiles? You’ve been missing for the last three months. There are flyers with your face on them all over town. Now your friends, we can get away with. No one here knows who they are, but for you we’ll have to make up a story.”

 

Stiles sat down at the table, between Minho and Newt, the latter bumping his knee with his own. Nudging back, Stiles looked at his Dad. “Okay then, what are we going to say? What’s going to explain my disappearance and stop people asking questions?”

 

The Sheriff sighed in defeat. “I don’t know, Stiles. We still have to work that out. Until then, it’d probably be best if you didn’t go out in public. In the mean time, we have to work out accommodation for your friends, for now, it’s fine, but we can’t have you three boys sharing a room permanently. I mean, Newt had to sleep to the floor, for crying out loud!”

 

“I don’t mind, Mr. Stilinski,” Newt argued. Besides it’s Min that has to sleep there tonight.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Just being fair, shank.” Newt smiled innocently at his friend. Teresa rolled her eyes at their antics, while the Sheriff smiled as he looked at the two teens arguing. Stiles was relieved last night that his Dad had problems with his three friends staying with them. It would’ve been the first night in a long time that he hadn’t been with his friends. Hell, the last time he had spent the night away from Teresa and Newt, was when he and Min, along with Alby, had been trapped in the maze for the night. Remembering the nightmares last night, Stiles winced. _It’s not real. You and Min defeated the Grievers that night. You saved Alby and you made it back to the glade_ , Stiles reminded himself.

 

The breakfast banter was interrupted by the Sheriff’s phone rang. Looking down at it, the Sheriff immediately stood up. “It’s Parrish. Finally, I was worried he’d found Kate.” Stiles looked up at the mention of the were-jaguar as his father left the room. Deputy Parrish? Was he involved in all this now?

 

Teresa echoed his thoughts. “Who’s Parrish?”

 

Stiles looked at his friend. “He works for my Dad. I didn’t know that he knew about the supernatural, though. Maybe I just don’t remember it, or he found out while I was with you guys.”

 

The four ate their breakfast silently until Newt spoke up “So, Teresa. You were getting on pretty well with the girls last night.” The girl looked up at Newt’s judgmental tone.

 

“And? What are you saying, shank?”

 

“I’m just saying that maybe you should remember who your real friends are.”

 

Stiles sighed. “Newt, come on.” But it was Teresa who was offended the most by the blonde’s comment.

 

“Oh my god! Are you really saying that, slinthead?” She glared at Newt in outrage. “Newt, they are Stiles’ friends. He grew up with them. They are good people. What is your problem with them?!”

 

Newt was silent for only a second. “You said Stiles.”

 

Teresa arched her eyebrow at the blonde. “What are you talking about?”

 

“You called him Stiles! His name is Thomas, you shank! You’re turning into one of them. Next thing you know, Scott will be offering you the Bite and then you’ll be a shucking werewolf! I don’t even know why you’re here, I thought for sure you’d be staying with Lydia or one of your other new friends!” Newt panted as he finished. Stiles looked over to Minho, whose eyes were wide in shock at the blonde outburst. Stiles was pretty sure his face was the same. Teresa stared at Newt for a long time, not breaking from his gaze until she replied.

 

“I can’t believe you’d think that.” The girls voice was quiet and timid in comparison to Newt’s yelling. “You really think that after all we’ve been through, that I’d just stand up and leave you for a group of people I’ve known for a day? Newt, they are the first female friends I’ve had that I can remember. I wanted to make an effort for Stile’s sake. I just didn’t think that you would think so lowly of me for it.” Teresa looked at Minho next. “Do you feel the same way, Min?”

 

“No!” Minho denied. “I was enjoying their company as well. They’re good people.”

 

Teresa let out a shuddering breath. “Good. It’s nice to see I’m still respected by some people here.” With a pointed look at Newt, the girl got up from the table and left the room.

 

Newt looked ragged. Not making eye contact with either Stiles or Minho, the teen got up and followed Teresa up the stairs. “Teresa! Wait…” Newt called as he ran after her. He passed the Sheriff on the way up, who looked at the blonde in confusion before walking over to Stiles and Minho.

 

“What was that all about?” The Sheriff asked as he sat back down with the two boys.

 

“Nothing Dad. Just a difference of opinions. But by the way, since when did Parrish knew werewolves and all that?”

 

The Sheriff looked confused before a look of understanding crossed his face. “Oh yeah, you missed that. Scott told you a little about the deadpool, right?” At Stiles’ nod, his Dad continued. “Well, turns out Jordan is some kind of supernatural creature. Nemeton must have drawn him to Beacon Hills. We had to tell him the truth when he was set on fire by one of his coworkers, trying to get a little richer.”

 

Stiles mouth dropped open. “Parrish is a supernatural creature? What kind? Wait, his first name is Jordan?”

 

The Sheriff laughed at his son. Stiles groaned inwardly. It seemed losing his memory did not involve losing his ADHD. “Yes, Stiles, he is a supernatural. We don’t know what he is though.” Suddenly, the Sheriff’s eyes widened. “Shit, you distorted me, Stiles. What Jordan had to say was urgent. He found Argent in a sewer, a pipe through his chest. Luckily, Chris survived and they were able to free him. But Argent said it was Peter who did it to him, not Kate. Apparently, the guy’s been teaching Kate to control her powers in return for something else.”

 

Stiles groaned. “Why I am I not surprised?” Running his hand over his eyes, the teen looked at his Dad. “What could Peter want this time? Last time he did this he was trying to kill Kate. Why is he suddenly working with her. He’s obviously lying about being weakened from his resurrection, so…” Stiles trailed off as a thought occurred to him.

 

“Tom?” Minho questioned, waiving a hand in front of Stiles' eye. “What is it.”

 

“Power,” Stiles whispered. “He wants power.” Turning to look at his Dad, Stiles spoke with a lump in his throat. “He wants to be an alpha again. He wants to kill Scott.”

 

Without warning, Stiles shot out of his chair and ran to the door. “Thomas, wait!” Minho paused momentarily to look at the Sheriff, who was looking like he’d seen a ghost. At Minho’s glance, the Sheriff waived him away.

 

“What do you want, a letter of consent? Go! Make sure my son doesn’t get into any trouble. I’ll tell your friends where you went.” Minho ran after Stiles, hoping that the teen hadn’t had time to leave yet.

 

***

 

Newt hesitantly opened the door to Teresa’s room, knocking on it lightly to alert her to his presence. The girl was sitting on the guest bed, facing away from the door. She didn’t react to his entry. Newt silently walked over and sat next to her on the bed, not looking at his friend. Teresa leant her head on his shoulder.

 

“Do you really think I’d leave you guys?” Teresa asked feebly as her voice cracked. Newt clenched his eyes shut, kicking himself for acting so rashly.

 

“God no, ‘Resa,” he answered. “I’d never think that. I’m so, shuck. I’m so sorry I said that. I didn’t mean a word of it.”

 

“The tell me why you said it, Newt,” Teresa prompted as she sat up, taking her head off Newt’s shoulder. “The hostility towards werewolves and all the rest had to have come from somewhere. I know Stiles knows. You guys have a bond that’s so special, but you have to let Min and I in so that we can understand.”

 

“I will, just please tell me why you’ve started calling Tommy by his other name.”

 

Teresa looked at the mattress as she spoke. “Because that’s his real name, Newt. Yes, he may be Thomas to us, but to the rest of the world he’s Stiles Stilinski. Sure, I’ll probably call him Thomas half the time when I’m not thinking about it, but I feel that I owe it to him to help him get back to whom he was.”

 

“But I don’t want him to change.” Newt wasn’t even embarrassed about how childish he sounded. “I like Tommy just as he is.”

 

Teresa smirked wickedly as she responded. “Believe me, I know.” Newt looked at her, attempting to play dumb.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Uh huh,” Teresa played along. Her expression shifted back to serious. “A deal’s a deal, shank. Why do you hate werewolves so much?”

 

Newt swallowed the lump in his throat. “The only people I’ve told are Tommy and Alby, and with Alby I didn’t even fully know what had happened.” At Teresa’s nod of encouragement, Newt continued. “I don’t hate werewolves, I just don’t trust them. And I don’t think I ever will.” looking at Teresa, Newt sighed. “I lied when I said that I didn’t remember why I was out in the maze. Everyone remembers, don’t they? You and Tommy remember being possessed by Japanese trickster things-”

 

“Nogitsunes,” Teresa interrupted.

 

“Yeah, yeah, Nogitsunes. Min remembers his brother being turned and leaving him to run away with a pack of werewolves. I remember…I remember my whole family being killed in front of my eyes by those shucking things.”

 

Teresa gasped. “Oh, Newt.”

 

“I don’t want your pity, ‘Resa. I don’t even remember what they look like. I don’t remember my own family at all. All I can remember is these people, telling me to run. I just knew that they were my family. And then the wolves came. They were these horrible, man-wolf hybrids. All I felt was rage. Until Tommy showed up, and helped us all get out. Then I learnt about werewolves and banshees and god knows what else, and then about the hunters. If it weren’t for Tommy, the hunters would have succeeded. With all of us, ‘Resa. We would have been consumed by our rage, only wanting to see the things that hurt us dead. He saved us. He saved me.”

 

Teresa had tears in her eyes as she placed a hand on his shoulder. “I know. I remember the joy I felt killing werewolves as the Nogitsune. I thought that was just me. I thought that was the right thing to do. God, we were all screwed without Thomas, weren’t we? He’s one of a kind.” Teresa wriggled her eyebrows at Newt, smirking again. “But you already thought that, didn’t you.”

 

“Shut up, you slinthead,” Newt laughed as he whacked his friend with a pillow.”

 

Teresa mock gasped. “Oh, it is on!” She challenged as she grabbed a pillow of her own.

 

***

 

“Scott! Scott?” Stiles screamed as he stepped through the open front door of the McCall household, Minho following behind.

 

Inside the house was a mess. Cushions had been overturned and ripped apart. A lamp laid broken on the floor of the living room, glass scattered on the floor around it. School work that must have been previously resting on the coffee table was scattered everywhere, textbooks overturned and shredded to pieces.

 

“Shit!” Stiles yelled. Turning to Minho, he pulled out his phone and gave it to his friend. “Call Derek, now! And Lydia as well.” Minho nodded, grabbing the phone and walking into the kitchen. Stiles stepped over to the couch, tracing the claw marks in the cushion with his own fingers. There had been a struggle, obviously. Whether it had been Peter, Kate or the Berserker who had attacked was a mystery. _Oh god, Scott. Please be okay_.

 

Ten minutes later, a black Camaro roughly pulled up in front of the house, as Derek, followed by Braeden, got out and ran to the door. “Stiles!” Derek questioned. “What happened? Your friend said something about Scott being in trouble and Peter and-”

 

“Scott was attacked,” Stiles interrupted. “And probably by Peter. Parrish called my Dad, said something about Argent being attacked by Peter, about him and Kate working together. And then we realized that the only reason Peter would work with Kate would be to kill Scott. And now he’s gone. Probably dead and…”

 

“Stiles, calm down. I’ll see if I can get a sent to follow.” Derek made his way into the house as Braeden put her hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

 

“Hey. Scott’s strong. Peter would be hard pressed to defeat him. There’s still hope,” Braeden soothed before following Derek into the house. Stiles was about to follow, but the sound of Lydia’s car pulling up kept him outside. The strawberry blonde rushed out of the car and into Stiles' arms, hugging him tight.

 

“Oh god, Stiles. Please tell me Scott’s not dead. Just tell me he’s okay.”

 

Stiles pulled away from her. “Actually, Lydia. I hoped you’d be able to tell us that yourself. That’s why I had Minho call you.” Lydia went to answer, but was cut off by the sound of Derek growling from inside the house. The two rushed in to see Derek crouching over the kitchen bench, which Stiles could now see was splattered with blood. Braeden was standing behind him, looking worried as Minho leant against the wall, his face clouded with concern.

 

“Derek, is that Scott’s blood?” Lydia tentatively asked, her eyes pooling with tears.

 

“No,” Derek answered, causing the rest if the room to breathe a sigh if relief. But before they could ask any further questions, the werewolf continued, and a cold hand clenched around Stiles’ heart. “It’s his mother’s. Peter has Mrs. McCall.”

 

***

 

“We know where they are.” Deaton’s usually emotionless face was crinkled with worry lines.

 

Lydia had immediately left the room after Derek’s announcement. Stiles had assumed it was to have a moment alone. After all they didn’t know if Mrs. McCall was dead or alive. Stiles had later found out it was to call Deaton to the house. The vet had arrived shortly afterwards, his face expressionless as he inspected the state of the living room. The six occupants of the house now all stood around the tattered remains of the room, Stiles, Minho, Derek and Braeden looking at Lydia and Deaton as they shared a knowing glance.

 

“They?” Stiles questioned.

 

“Scott and Melissa,” Lydia responded. After an encouraging nod from Deaton, she continued to speak. “Neither of them are dead. I can feel it.” Lydia spoke with confidence, imploring the rest of the room to believe her. “Just before Stiles came back, Deaton went to visit a man called Dr. Valack.” Lydia stopped speaking, with Deaton instead continuing.

 

“Kate’s taken Scott back to Mexico. And if you want to save his life, that’s where you’re going to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will be the equivalent of the season 4 finale of TW, although there will be MANY differences. Also, if Newt seems like a bit of a dick, sorry, but give him time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have a bad feeling that Kate’s going to be more prepared than we think. She knows that we can kill berserkers, yet she only has one more, and herself, in that church. Surely, she must know she’s outnumbered.”
> 
> “And?”
> 
> “I’m just saying, I think we’re going in under-manned. I think that we’re going to need backup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters up, guys! I'd like to thank HunterPeverell, who pointed out that I wasn't writing thoughts in italics. For any of you guys that write pics of your own, you'd know that there's two options in which you can format your text. I kept picking the one that turned all italics/bolds/underlines back to normal text. I've gone back and changed the format on the past chapters so that the thoughts can now be seen in italics. Hope that clears things up when you guys are reading it!
> 
> Thanks again to my wonderful beta, Pam.

Kate grinned maliciously as she watched her new pet stab his own mother.

 

She wasn’t entirely sure if the werewolf would bend to her will, after all, she was just starting to learn the full depths of her powers. But even the great Scott McCall fell to power of the Nagual. The freshly turned berserker would join Kate’s growing army. At first, her plan had been solely to turn McCall, but after the destruction of one of her pets, Kate realized that the berserkers weren’t as invincible as she once thought. Hell, if Stiles Stilinski, of all people, could take one down then she had a problem. So Kate had spent all her time since the last confrontation creating berserkers and fuelling Peter’s rage. The less attention on her, the better. In addition to McCall, she now had more four berserkers, more than enough to slaughter the true alpha’s pack and take back the Argent’s name.

 

Peter would be coming for her of course, now that she had sabotaged his plans of killing McCall, for at least a while. Even if the Hale traitor wasn’t out for her blood to begin with, he would still have to come to kill Scott before his friends did. Was Peter really so foolish that he didn’t realize that Kate knew of his true agenda? She did burn his family alive and drive him to insanity, after all. Their…partnership had come to an end when Kate had mastered her new abilities. The true question was whether Peter had realized that Scott was now a berserker or not. If he didn’t, then that would play right into Kate’s hands.

 

The were-jaguar looked down at Scott’s mother, who gasped in pain as she applied pressure to her new wound. The woman would die eventually, the wound was fatal, and as Melissa was human, there would be no healing abilities to save her.

 

“I could kill you now, you know,”Kate snarled as she crouched down to Melissa’s eye level. “But that would take the fun out of it. I think I’ll let you rot. You can suffer in agony knowing it was your own son who killed you.” Glancing over her shoulder, Kate smirked as her pet stood willingly behind her.

 

“Go to hell.”

 

Kate grinned. “In time, I probably will. But not yet.”nThe were-jaguar stood up and backed away from Melissa. “Now, please excuse me, but I have a business to attend to. Berserkers to create, werewolves to kill. You know, the usual. I think I’ll let your son do the honors of showing you to your new living space.” Scott walked over and picked his mother up, carrying her out of the room despite the woman’s pleas for him to snap out of it.

 

All was going according to the plan. Soon, Derek will be dead for good. McCall, killed by his own friends. Hopefully her brother would come around, finally realize that she was avenging Allison. But the greatest satisfaction would come from retaking her honor by defeating the person who humiliated her. Soon, Kate Argent would feel Stiles Stilinski’s blood on her hands.

 

***

 

“You are _not_ going to Mexico!” The Sheriff demanded as he whirled around to face his son.

 

“Dad! Scott and Melissa have been kidnapped by Kate Argent, and taken to Mexico. I think that’s a pretty good reason to go to Mexico!” Behind Stiles, Minho leant against the kitchen bench, watching with amusement as the two Stilinski’s argued. The teen knew that whether Tom got his Dad’s permission or not, he would still go after Scott. That was what drew him to Thomas. Even though he had no memories of his past life at all, he was still hopelessly loyal. Hell, the kid had ran after Minho and Alby into the maze, with no though of self-preservation.

 

The Sheriff sighed as he stared at his son, before relenting. “Fine! But we go together, okay? I’m not leaving you alone again. You’ve been so brave for so long Stiles, but you have to let me help when I can. Do you understand?”

 

“Yeah, I understand. Family, Sticking together. All that fun stuff.”

 

The Sheriff grinned. “That’s my boy.”He pulled Thomas in for a hug, one which was so full of emotion that Minho couldn’t help but feel like an intruder when looking at it.

 

The two Stilinski’s broke apart and then suddenly everything was all business as the three discussed the plan. In the end, it was a very simple plan. Go to Mexico. Save Scott and Melissa. Avoid Kate, Peter and the remaining berserker. ‘ _What could possibly go wrong?_ _’_ Minho thought to himself.

 

A hour later, Minho and Thomas walked through the parking lot towards the latter’s jeep.

 

“So, we’re not bringing your Dad, are we?” Minho asked as he looked sidelong at his friend.

 

Tom laughed sarcastically. “How did you figure that out, genius?”,His expression turning serious, the teen continued. “I won’t put my Dad in danger. He stays here, even if we have to leave without telling him. Besides, I wouldn’t be able to focus on being a badass if he was there. I would worry too much.”

 

Minho raised an eyebrow. “Modest much?”

 

“Before the maze, I was a scrawny, uncoordinated kid whose only defense was a baseball bat. I’m allowed to show off.”Thomas waved his hands around in the air, making Minho laugh. Ever since getting his memory back, Tom was slowly returning to the person he used to be, to Stiles. Although Minho was disappointed to acknowledge that Thomas would change, he was able to accept it. ‘ _The Stiles side of him is actually pretty cool. A lot more laid back. And crazy,_ _’_ Minho thought, he knew that the hardest part of it would be to get Newt to accept the change. But that’s because Newt’s a stubborn slinthead, isn’t he?

 

The two walked in silence to Tom’s jeep. It wasn’t until they were on the road that Minho spoke again. “Who we _are_ taking to Mexico?”

 

Thomas tore his eyes from the road momentarily to look at Minho. “I’m thinking Derek, Braeden, Lydia, Kira and Malia? As well as Teresa and Newt, of course?”

 

“Sounds good, but what about the beta? And is Malia trustworthy given who her father is?”

 

“We are _not_ taking Liam,” Tom responded. “He’s out of control, and we don’t have time to babysit him. Besides, the full moon is tonight, and it’s already the evening. So he stays here. Chances are, we won’t leave until late tonight, so my Dad doesn’t realize. And as for Malia, I’ve heard enough about her from Scott and Lydia to let her come. I may not trust her yet, but they’ve assured me she’s a good person, and won’t side with Peter.”

 

Minho glanced sidelong at Tom. “Is that why I see you getting uncomfortable around her, then? You can’t deny it, she makes you nervous.”

 

Thomas sighed. “Yes, fine. Malia makes me nervous. But it’s not because of her father is. Well, maybe a little bit. It’s because she looks at me strangely, like she knows something about me that I don’t.”

 

Minho smirked in triumph. ‘ _Now that you think about it, it_ _’_ _s really obvious_ _’_.

 

“I know why she looks at you like that, you shank. It’s because she has a crush on you.”

 

Thomas spluttered in shock. “She- Malia does not have a crush a crush on me! I haven’t been back for a day, even! And before the maze, the only time I interacted with her was when she was a big, furry animal. I didn’t even think she knew who I was before last night.”

 

“Say what you want to, mate. It won’t make it any less true.”Minho waggled his eyebrows at his friend. ‘ _Oh god, wait till Newt hears this,_ _’_ Minho laughed inwardly to himself. ‘ _He_ _’_ _ll crack a little hissy fit before trying to hunt her down_.’

 

“Whatever. There’s something else we need to discuss.”Minho looked at Thomas, taking in the sudden mood shift. “I have a bad feeling that Kate’s going to be more prepared than we think. She knows that we can kill berserkers, yet she only has one more, and herself, in that church. Surely, she must know she’s outnumbered.”

 

“And?”

 

“I’m just saying, I think we’re going in under-manned. I think that we’re going to need backup.”

 

***

 

Derek knew this would end up badly. They had let their guard down when the deadpool was terminated, and then even further when Stiles returned. He knew Kate. He should have known she would pull a stunt like this. Now, because of his ignorance, Scott and his mother were at the mercy of Kate, and probably his uncle too.

 

Looking around at the group, Derek couldn’t help but feel comforted by the timely arrival of Stiles and his friends. Minho and Teresa were chatting as they loaded various weapons into the back of Stiles’ jeep. The two were decked head to toe in weaponry, hunting knives and handguns attached to their elbows, hips and ankles. Minho had his quiver of arrows strapped to his shoulder, his bow sitting in the back seat of the jeep. Teresa, on the other hand, was idly twirling a long, scary looking knife in her hands, reminding Derek of Allison with her Chinese ring daggers. Stiles’ friend drew a lot of similarities to the late hunter, Derek realized.

 

Stiles himself was on the other side of the room, with Kira. The two of them were talking in hushed voices. ‘ _Probably about Scott_ ,’ Derek thought to himself. Derek was still uncomfortable with the loss of his powers, and not being able to hear the two’s conversation was a harsh reminder of that. Looking at Stiles, Derek couldn’t help but think back to the pale, skinny boy with the snarky backtalk who he had regularly threatened for most of his sophomore year. How at first, the kid had been an annoyance, a liability. Now, Derek realized, that he couldn’t be further from the truth. ‘ _Hell, with my state of health right now, it could be Stiles slamming me into walls and threatening me_.’

 

Stiles was just as deadly looking as his two companions at the moment. A sword was strapped to each shoulder, the two forming an X behind his back. A longer rifle was also attached there, somehow managing to slot in nicely with the two _extremely sharp_ swords. His body was also littered with daggers and handguns, Derek noticed. It was a shock to see Stiles looking so…dangerous, Derek realized. ‘ _Well, I should probably be used to it. After all, the guy did go on a villainous streak three months ago_.’ Stiles had changed. For better or for worse…that still remained to be seen.

 

Malia strode towards Derek, waving her phone in the air. “I can’t get a hold of Lydia. She’s not responding.”His cousin seemed panicked at the thought of her friend being in trouble, which oddly enough, made Derek feel better. Malia had had a difficult time fitting in to Scott’s pack, but her friendship with Lydia and Kira had helped her to adjust. Still, she lacked a strong, emotional connection to the pack. That concerned Derek. The next time Peter showed his face, it would be to persuade her to join him. ‘ _If only I had been a better cousin_ _…’_ Derek couldn’t dwell on that now. He had found out about his relation to the girl a while ago, but he hadn’t been able to say anything. Even if he had been able to, Derek wasn’t sure if he could’ve. After losing his whole family, and then Laura, Derek wasn’t sure if he could let another Hale in. Cora’s departure and Peter’s _second_ betrayal had been the icing on the cake, he supposed.

 

Stiles approached Derek as well, Kira following behind. “That’s not good,”the teen said in response to Malia’s announcement. “It can’t be a coincidence. Lydia’s in trouble.”The banshee had been on her way back to Scott’s house, the group having forgotten to bring an article of clothing belonging to Melissa.

 

Derek ran a hand over his face in frustration. “We don’t have time to get her.”

 

“We can’t just leave her!”Kira shouted at him.

 

“I’ll go.”lDerek watched as Minho and Teresa walked over to where the rest of them were, the former having been the one who had spoke. “I’ll find her, then follow you guys down.”

 

Stiles sighed. “I don’t like splitting up.”

 

“Well it’s too late for that, isn’t it?”Minho countered. Derek nodded at the truth to the statement. After all, it was why Stiles’third friend, Newt, wasn’t with them. No, the blonde had been given a special assignment by Stiles, something the human wouldn't divulge to Derek or the rest of Scott’s pack. “I’ll be okay, Tom. Don’t worry.”With that, Minho turned on his heel and walked out of the warehouse, stopping briefly to grab his bow out of Stiles’jeep.

 

As the teen left the warehouse, an armored truck rolled in. Derek smiled as he saw Braeden behind the wheel. He saw Stiles’ eyebrows rise as he took in the sight of the girl bringing the car to a stop.

 

“I see your girlfriend has connections. Nice.”Derek smirked at the teen in response. What he had with Braeden was new, and passionate. It was _very_ new to Derek, who hadn’t been with anyone since Jennifer. The mass murderer. And Kate, the mass murderer before her. And before that was Paige, who he killed with my own hands. _‘_ _Yeah, try not to screw this one up, Derek_.’

 

But their relationship would probably end in tears, as it had been foreseen, _multiple times_ , that Derek would die soon.

 

“I’m a U.S. Marshall, Stilinski,”Braeden replied as she got out of the driver’s seat and approached the group. “I saw one of your friends leaving as I arrived. Is he not coming?”

 

“Min’s gone to get Lydia. She’s not answering her phone, so we think she might be in trouble. They’re gonna follow us up afterwards.” As Stiles responded to his girlfriend, Derek noticed a blur approach out of the corner of his eye. Hand immediately going for his gun, the ex-werewolf turned around, pointing his weapon at the intruder. But after seeing who it was, Derek relaxed.

 

“What are you doing here, Liam. You’re not coming.”

 

Liam stuck his chin out defiantly. “You’re not my alpha, Derek. Scott is, and he’s captured. So I’m coming to find him.”

 

Stiles sighed in annoyance. “Liam, you’re not even trained. How the hell are we supposed to rescue Scott and Mrs. McCall when we’re to busy worrying about whether you’ll rip our heads off or not?”

 

Liam’s eyes went wide as he attempted to argue his point. “I _have_ control.” At Kira and Malia’s expressions, the beta looked at the ground. “Okay, maybe not completely, but I _need_ to do this. Scott’s my alpha.”

 

Stiles opened his mouth to argue, but Braeden cut him off. “Actually, there’s handcuffs in the back of the truck. We can strap him in there for the trip down.”

 

“Um, that’s not gonna work. Already tried it before,” Stiles shot back. At the looks he received from everyone but Derek, the teen blushed. “What? We had to stop Jackson somehow. Although in hindsight, maybe it wasn’t a good idea to leave _Scott_ guarding him. He got distracted pretty quickly.” Stiles seemed to remember the point he was trying to make. “Anyway, the answer is no, Liam. I’m not gonna risk it, okay?”

 

Liam looked close to tears. “Please Stiles. Scott told me so many stories about you, they all did.” The beta gestured to Kira and Derek. “They told me that even though you were a human, you would stop at nothing to save your friends. You _have_ to know where I’m coming from. You have to let me come. Please.”Liam sounded so defeated as he finished his speech that Derek could pinpoint the moment Stiles caved.

 

“Fine, but if you try to attack us, I’m putting you down myself.” Derek knew Stiles wouldn't do that, but Liam didn’t. The teen’s eyes widened in a mixture of relief and fear, nodding his head swiftly.

 

“Thank you, Stiles.”

 

Stiles let wry grin spread across his features. “Don’t thank me yet. We’ve still got to survive Peter, Kate and her berserker”. Derek saw Liam shiver as Stiles mentioned the berserker. ‘ _At least, he won_ _’_ _t have to face one alone, he_ _’_ _s still terrified_.’

 

As the group split to finish loading everything into the two vehicles, Derek saw Stiles approach Teresa. Without his enhanced hearing, he could barely hear what they were saying, but the former alpha managed to pick some of it up.

 

“…be okay riding in the jeep with Malia and Kira? I better ride with Liam. You know, having experience in taming out of control betas and all.” Stiles smirked as he mentioned Scott. How things had changed, Derek wondered, from the days when his biggest worry was making sure Scott didn’t kill anyone. Now here they were, about to storm a church containing a were-jaguar, a power-hungry former alpha, and at least _one_ berserker.

 

Derek saw Teresa nod, rolling her eyes. “Tho- Stiles, I’ll be fine. The girls are cool. Go, tame wolves and whatnot,” she replied as she waved her hand in a shooing motion. Watching as Stiles chuckled to himself, before walking over to the armored car, Derek realized that Teresa had called Stiles by his real name. ‘ _That_ _’_ _s new. Wonder what_ _’_ _s going on there?_ _’_ He hadn’t heard any of Stiles’ friends call him Stiles before.

 

“Oi, sourwolf!” Derek was snapped out of his thoughts by Stiles, who was calling from the door to the truck. “Get your ass over here. We’re leaving.” Chuckling, Derek jogged over to the car, hopping in. “I probably can’t call you that anymore, can I?”Derek didn’t know what Stiles meant by that, and his face must have conveyed it, because the teen elaborated. “You’re not a werewolf anymore, right? Come to think of it, you’re not that sour either.” The teen sighed in mock frustration. “I guess I’ll have to come up with something better, then.”

 

Derek huffed in amusement. He _had_ missed Stiles, contrary to popular belief. “Better get onto that soon, Stilinski.”

 

***

 

Okay, so Stiles was kinda regretting bringing Liam.

 

‘ _Abso-shucking-lutely regretting, I guess that sounds about right_ ,’ the teen thought to himself as he and Derek wrestled Liam as the beta tried to claw their faces off. ‘ _This is what I get for being a sucker for sob-stories, I guess_.’

 

Liam roared as he tried to control himself. In the front, Braeden tried to stay on the road, but was finding it difficult with the distraction. Derek shoved the _triskelion_ in front of Liam’s face. After the first four attempts, Stiles was beginning to think that the whole “This is a _very_ powerful talisman” crap that Derek was spewing was just that. Crap.

 

“Repeat after me. Alpha. Beta. Omega. _Say it_!”

 

“Alpha. Beta. Omega. Alpha. Beta. Omeg- It’s not working dammit!”Liam shouted as he lurched forward. The handcuffs lay, useless, on the bench beside him. ‘ _Again, no one listens to Stiles_.’ The beta’s claws swiped forward, missing the teen’s face by a millimeter. “I can’t control it!”

 

“This _isn_ _’_ _t working_!”Stiles shouted at Derek. The older man glared at him in return.

 

“Do you have any other mantras, then?!”And that was a no. Stiles didn’t have any other mantras. His usual mantra was ‘ignore it, and it’ll go away eventually’, but that didn’t seem appropriate at this point in time. Then a thought occurred to the teen. ‘ _…_ _Could it work? Well, at least it_ _’_ _s worth a try_ _’_ Stiles thought

 

 “Liam!”, when the werewolf didn’t listen, Stiles shouted again. “Liam! Look at me, okay? Now repeat after me. Never hurt another glader.”

 

“W-what?”

 

Stiles sighed. “Just do it, okay? Never hurt another glader.”Stiles watched as Liam did so, and slowly, control returned to him. The freshman kept repeating the mantra until his golden eyes faded to their original color. When he was finished, Stiles sighed and let his head rest on the wall behind him. It worked _,_ _‘_ _I don_ _’_ _t believe it. For the first time ever, I_ _’_ _m actually thankful for Alby_ _’_ _s shucking rules_.’

 

“I did it!”The beta shouted in exhilaration, as he grinned at Stiles. The human shot a quick grin back towards him, before turning to Derek, who was looking at him curiously.

 

“What was that?”Derek questioned as he arched an eyebrow.

 

“That- that was one of the rules that we came up with in the maze. Well, not me specifically. I wasn’t actually there when the rules were created. A guy named Alby made them up.”Stiles fought down the despair at the thought of Alby. “It’s a bunch of crap, in my opinion, but it kept the rest of the guys alive, so…”

 

Derek was eyeing him, he realized. Stiles couldn’t be sure what he was thinking, but he was sure it wasn’t anything negative.

 

“Well, I’m glad you listened to them. It saved me.”Liam smiled as he looked across at Stiles. The beta was looking at Stiles, eyes wide with awe. “What were the other rules, then?”

 

Stiles close his eyes thinking back to the glade. “Um, there was one about everyone doing their part. You know, no slacking and all that. Then there was the one I used just then: don’t harm another glader. Then the last one was never go outside the glade. Into the maze, I mean,”Stiles elaborated when he saw the others’confusion.

 

Derek huffed. “I can imagine you wouldn’t deal well with that. With your ability to follow the rules along with your ADHD, I bet you jumped into the maze the first chance you got.”

 

“I did, actually,”Stiles laughed, as Derek chuckled alongside him. “It was actually how I met Min, properly, I mean. But that’s another story entirely.”Stiles thought about his nightmare. ‘ _Yeah, definitely don_ _’_ _t wanna recall that_.’

 

“Hate to break up your bonding session, fellas, but we’re here,”Braeden interrupted as she pulled the car to a stop. “You guys ready?”Stiles nodded at Braeden’s question, fingering the hilt of the knife strapped to his hip. He was _so_ ready.

 

Unfortunately, he wasn’t ready enough. That became apparent when Derek opened the door, only to be grabbed by a berserker and thrown out of the car. Stiles scrambled past a stunned Liam, jumping out of the door and pulling his rifle off his back. Opening fire, the teen saw Braeden doing the same beside him. Determination shone on her face as he pumped the berserker full of bullets.

 

They did scare the berserker off, which was nice. What was not nice was the gaping hole in Derek’s stomach. “I’m fine! Get to Scott.”Derek whimpered as he looked at the group. He was not fine, though, and everyone knew that. Braeden knelt over Derek’s body, applying pressure to the wound. At Derek’s insistence, Kira, Malia, Teresa and Liam backed away, turning around and walking into the church. “Stiles! You need to find Scott.”Stiles didn’t want to go. All he could see was Allison in Scott’s arms, the same way Derek was now in Braeden’s. ‘ _Scott needs me_.’ Stiles had just turned to follow the others when they heard it.

 

A howl.

 

Derek’s eyes widened even further. “Peter. He’s here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was as exciting as you guys hoped. I tired to elaborate on Minho, Derek and Liam's personalities this chapter. Also, I apologize for no Newt this chapter. But he'll be back next chapter, and it'll be worth it, trust me!
> 
> The next chapter will feature the return of Newt, Stiles V Peter and Minho going after Lydia!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shrill, animalistic snarl ripped through the air, striking terror into Stiles’ heart as the werewolf began to pace towards him and Braeden. “Well, here goes nothing”. Stiles unsheathed his twin swords, pointing them forward directly at Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is done! Sorry for the delay, but its been a busy few weeks for both my beta and myself. The next chapter won't be up until December, sadly.
> 
> Thanks again to my wonderful beta, Pam.

After the howl, everything became a blur for Stiles.

 

Peter was here. “ _Of course he is. This couldn’t get any worse, could it”?_ Stiles knew they didn’t have long before Peter was upon them. Looking over at the entrance to the church, he saw Liam and the girls had paused, looking back at Stiles, Derek and Braeden.

 

“Go!” Stiles shouted at them. “You need to get to Scott. We’ll hold Peter off.” Braeden nodded in agreement from her place on the ground, beside Derek. The ex-werewolf was leaning against a crumbling brick wall, blood staining his shirt. Lydia’s predictions had come true. There’s no way Derek would live without medical assistance.

 

The group by the church shouted in indication, Teresa’s voice the loudest. “No Stiles! We’re not leaving you here to die.”

 

“Do you really doubt my abilities that much, ‘Resa?” Stiles shot a wry smirk at his friend, but inside his gut was churning. Killing a berserker with three others is one thing, but to go up against a psychopathic werewolf with only Braeden to help? His chances of survival were slim. And no matter how much Stiles tried to cover it up with humor and sarcasm, everyone else knew so too.

 

“Stiles. Don’t do this!”

 

Stiles sighed, running his hand across his brow. “Just go. You guys need to find Scott and Melissa. They could be in trouble. Besides, the quicker you find Scott, the quicker you can send him up here to help.” Teresa looked at Stiles, pain evident in her eyes as she turned around and jogged towards the church. Malia and Kira followed after her, with Liam behind them; the beta having sent a mournful look at Stiles before running after the group.

 

Fighting down the feeling in his chest, Stiles turned to where Derek was, Braeden kneeling beside him. Stiles reached for his hip, where one of his handguns was holstered. He offered it out to Derek.

 

“Can you aim a gun, big guy?” They both knew that Derek wouldn’t be able to do anything in the approaching fight. _“At least it will keep his mind of the fucking hole in his chest”_. Nodding slightly, Derek held his hand out for the gun, wincing slightly as he did so. Stiles handed it to him, before looking at Braeden. “We need to hold Peter off for as long as possible. Can I trust you to not be distracted by Derek?” Stiles asked as he winced. “ _That sounded insensitive”_. “Sorry. What I meant was-”

 

“Yes, you can trust me,” Braeden interrupted as she cocked her shotgun. “I’m not sure how long we can distract him for, but we have to give the others as much time as possible to find Scott.” Stiles nodded. The just needed a bit more time to prepare, and-

 

“Aww, how cute. The humans think they stand a chance.”

 

Peter smirk was blinding as Stiles and Braeden turned around to face him. Stiles saw Peter’s smirk waver slightly as he took in the sight of Derek on the ground. “ _Guess he does have a heart, after all”_.

 

“Peter,” Stiles greeted, deciding to play dumb. “What brings you to this part of the woods?”

 

Peter huffed in amusement. “Please Stiles. I think we all know why I’m here. Now how about you stop stalling for time, and tell me where Scott is?”

 

“We don’t know.” Stiles’ heartbeat echoed the truth to his words as he responded to Peter’s question. “I thought we would be the ones asking you, or was Scott’s kidnapping a result of Kate’s _disobedience_?

 

“I expected Kate to pull a stunt like this at some point. Oh well, it will make it even more sweet when I rip out her throat for a _second time_. Of course, I’ll be the alpha by then, and-”

 

Peter fell to the floor as Braeden emptied her handgun into his chest.

 

“Nice,” Stiles commented as he watched Peter groan in pain. “I don’t suppose any of those were wolfsbane bullets?”

 

“Sadly, no,” Braeden replied. “All out of those. But at least it caused him a little pain.”

 

Peter picked himself off of the floor, snarling as he stood. “Now now, that wasn’t very nice.” The werewolf’s face contorted as he shifted, but instead of the transformation that Stiles had gotten used to with Scott and Derek, Peter became something entirely different. Peter became a monster.

 

Peter’s teeth and ears were similar to Scott’s, but that was where the similarities ended. A crease formed directly down his brow, and his eyes sunk into his head a little bit. The flesh on his face turned a pasty grey color, and was creases with lines. In his mind, Stiles imagined this looked somehow like Scott had described Deucalion to be. And of course, there were Peter’s eyes. A shimmering blue, proof that he had taken an innocent’s life.

 

A shrill, animalistic snarl ripped through the air, striking terror into Stiles’ heart as the werewolf began to pace towards him and Braeden. “ _Well, here goes nothing”_. Stiles unsheathed his twin swords, pointing them forward directly at Peter.

 

***

 

“Woah,” Minho exhaled as he took in the sight of the ruined McCall household. He had been here before, with Thomas, when they had discovered Scott had been kidnapped. Back then, it had been a mess.

 

Now it looked like a shucking hellhole.

 

Before, when the couch had been torn apart, it still was a couch. Now, it was lying in the kitchen in two pieces. “ _How the hell did it get there?”_ The TV was in pieces, the kitchen bench was cracked through the middle, and the dining table was definitely no longer a table. Minho was pretty sure that the house was missing _walls_.

 

Minho picked his way through the wreckage with a calmness to him. “ _May as well stay calm, don’t need to panic unnecessarily”_. If Lydia was still alive, she wasn’t here, that was for sure. Nothing could have survived a sofa that had clearly been _thrown_ at them. Minho could only hope that whatever had attacked Lydia had attacked her not to kill, but to capture.

 

Looking at the stairs, Minho put his mind to work. Dirt marks on the steps. They look like they could be Lydia’s shoe size. Then there’s a visible indentation in the wood. The attacker’s foot must have gone through the step. Whatever chased her up here was heavy, heavy enough to dent wood. “ _Probably one of Kate’s berserker’s. Which means that it was sent here for other reason than to kill Lydia”_.

 

Minho made his way upstairs, following the trail of destruction to what he could only guess to be Scott’s room. The door itself was in pieces. “ _The berserker must have kicked it in after Lydia tried to lock it. The window’s untouched, which is strange, that would’ve been the first place Lydia would go to escape. Unless she wasn’t trying to escape…”_ Minho walked over to Scott’s bed, where the blankets were torn, but a piece of paper lay on the mattress.

 

 _“She was trying to tell us something”_.

 

On the paper, in rushed but still somewhat presentable handwriting, were four words.

 

**_Not Derek. It’s Scott._ **

 

Minho stared at the message for a while, not comprehending the meaning. “ _Dammit, we should’ve sent someone who actually knew Lydia, not me. What could she mean? After all, the only thing I know about Derek is that Lydia predicted that he would-!”_

 

Minho was a fool.

 

 _“It’s not Derek that’s going to die…”_ , “It’s Scott,” Minho whispered to himself as his eyes widened. He had to contact Stiles, to warn the others that Scott was in _real_ danger of dying. But just as Minho had that thought, a low rumbling alerted him to someone else's presence in the room. Turning around, Minho only got to see a skull mask not a foot away from him before a dull pain spiked in his forehead, and the world went black.

 

***

 

The morning light shining through the windows of La Iglesia illuminated hundreds of bones as the group made their way through its halls. Teresa felt a drop of sweat trickle down her face, the scorching heat of Mexico inflicting itself on all of them. Behind her, Malia caught Kira as she stumbled on a section of a skull. Liam wandered behind them, looking behind him at the way they’d come every few moments. “ _It’s almost adorable, how quickly he’s become attached to Stiles”_ Teresa thought. After all, they had only spent one car ride together. Teresa wondered what had happened in the truck. Obviously Stiles and Derek had been able to help Liam control his shift, but how, no one besides the three of them and Braeden knew. There was still so much Teresa didn’t know about the supernatural. She didn’t know pack dynamics, having never been part of one herself.

 

“Liam, Malia,” Teresa called out. “Is Scott’s scent stronger? Are we close?” After all, Liam wasn’t the only one that was conflicted about leaving Stiles behind to fight Peter. She was just better at concealing her emotions, that’s all.

 

Liam simply shrugged, but Malia was able to answer Teresa’s question. “We’re close. I can smell him, but something’s wrong. He smells…different. Like _he’s_ _different_.” That put Teresa off. She had heard the stories from Stiles about how Malia had spent a very large portion of her life as an actual coyote. Her tracking skills were much more refined than most wolves. “ _Well, Malia’s not really a werewolf herself, is she_?”.

 

A deep rumbling bounced off the walls of the church as the group of four stopped. “What was that?” Liam’s voice quivered as he spoke.

 

“A berserker.” At Liam’s look of utter terror, Teresa quirked her eyebrow. “What’s wrong? You knew they were here, didn’t you? We expected this.”

 

“I know, I just didn’t expect it so soon. I’m fine, though.”

 

Teresa looked at him with doubt, as she continued to walk, the other’s following her lead. “If you say so.” How had it come to this, that not only was she separated from her friends, but all four of them were on their own? _“First Newt, then Min, and now Tho-Stiles. I just hope their all okay”_.

 

Another rumble echoed throughout the room, and was followed up by the sight of a beserker rounding the corner. It growled menacingly as it stood, skull mask covering the thing’s face. Malia roared and shifted, while Kira unsheathed her katana, holding out in front of her in a defensive position. Only Liam stayed still, petrified as he stared at the berserker. “ _He’ll be no use in a fight, but he can’t just run away either. Think, Teresa, think. He needs something to distract himself”_. Then it came to her.

 

“Liam.” The boy in question finally tore his eyes away from the beast standing in front of them. “Go. Find Scott and his mom. They could be hurt, and Melissa can’t heal.” Liam nodded once, before taking off down one of the side corridors.

 

“Okay girls, let’s do this.” Teresa unsheathed two knives as she, flanked by Kira and Malia, advanced on the berserker.

 

***

 

Stiles blocked Peter’s incoming swipe with the flat of his sword. The teen kicked out with his right foot, but Peter didn’t budge as he snarled at Stiles. Gunfire rang through the night as Stiles saw bullets whizz past him, embedding in Peter chest. But even with Braeden’s precise fire, the beta werewolf in front of him didn’t flinch. Stiles brought one of his swords forward in an arc towards Peter’s neck, but the werewolf was too fast. Peter caught the blade as it sailed through the air, blood running down his arm as the sharp metal cut into his palm. Stiles, not wanting to lose his weapon, drew the blade back, making sure to slice deeply into his opponent’s skin as he did so.

 

Peter howled in pain, but the wound was already closing.

 

“I see the human has some moves. Pity they’re not going to save you.”

 

Stiles chose to ignore the werewolf’s taunts. “Braeden,” he called out as he turned to his ally. “Get Derek out of here. He’s losing too much blood, and your bullets aren’t doing much anyway.” Braeden just nodded, a little shocked as she picked Derek up, bridal style. The man in question had fallen into unconsciousness a long time ago, his occasional involuntary wince the only indication that the ex-werewolf still lived. Braeden began to jog away, only turning once to look at Stiles before she and Derek disappeared into the morning fog.

 

“Such a selfless act, little hero.” Peter grinned in mock comfort. “The only reason they left was because I allowed it. I still have hope that Derek will join me, and he can’t do that if he is dead.”

 

Stiles glared at Peter. “Derek would never join you. He’d be ashamed to call you his uncle, in fact.”

 

Peter snarled in response to Stiles’ retort. As he rushed Stiles again, this time using his supernatural speed to his advantage. Stiles had barely enough time to react, crossing his swords in an X shape to defend himself. As Stiles struggled to push Peter away, the werewolf smirked at him in triumph. Peter snarled, lashed out with his claws, and Stiles cried out as he felt them slash into his chest. He instinctively kicked Peter away, before bringing his swords down on the beta in retaliation. Peter, who must not have expected Stiles to be on the attack straight after being injured, did not have time to react as both swords buried themselves each of his shoulders. Peter snarled as he backed away, the twin blades still sticking out of him like spikes. Wincing, the werewolf pulled them out of his body, throwing them to the side.

 

“Clever move, little human. But unfortunately, that will not work twice, and you are now without a weapon.” The werewolf dashed at Stiles, but at the last minute, the teen rolled out of the way and pulled out his twin handguns. Peter was upon him again, swiping for his throat as Stiles did everything in his power not to be cut into ribbons. He got in shots when he could. He managed to shoot Peter in the calf muscle twice, causing the werewolf to be handicapped for the next few minutes of battle. But no matter what Stiles tried, he couldn’t beat Peter. “ _Not without my swords, that’s for sure”_. Stiles eyed his discarded weapons, the closest of which was lying on the ground 10 meters away from them.

 

Peter leapt through the air, and Stiles countered by hurling one of his knives at him. It hit with a resounding thud as the werewolf crumpled to the ground. Stiles was tempted to charge Peter and cut his head off with one of his knives. “ _No, that would take too long, and by that time Peter will have recovered”_. So the teen instead made a dash for his sword, scrambling through the sand as he desperately reached his hand out. He could hear Peter rushing after him as he got closer. Stiles’ hand closed around the handle, and he whirled around to face his attacker.

 

Stiles’ eyes widened in shock as he took in the sight of the beta werewolf mere meters away from him, hurling through the air. Stiles squeezed his eyes shut as he thrust his sword out in hopes to defend him.

 

For a moment, everything was silent. Thinking himself to be dead, Stiles opened his eyes. Only to be met with the sight of Peter Hale, inches away from him. Sound rushed back to Stiles as he noticed the blood dripping from Peter’s mouth. Looking down, he saw his sword disappearing into Peter’s chest and sticking out from the back.

 

His sword had run the werewolf through.

 

Stiles let out a shuddering breath, ignoring the pain in his chest. He had done it. Against all odds, he had killed Peter Hale. “ _I just hope that the others had the same luck with rescuing Scott”_. Stiles shoved the beta away from him. His sword made a grotesque noise as it slid smoothly from Peter’s innards. Looking around, Stiles searched for his other blade, eyes scanning the terrain in front of him. He was not leaving without it. _Not that sword_.

 

In fact, the teen was so preoccupied that he did not see nor hear the werewolf getting up behind him. It wasn’t until it was too late that Stiles became aware of the movement behind him, feeling a dull pain at the base of his skull as the world faded to black.

 

***

 

Derek groaned in Braeden’s arms as she shifted his weight more to her left side. The mercenary had been walking with her boyfriend bleeding out in her arms for some time. She needed to find a safe spot, away from the view of other, to place him. Only then could Braeden tend to his wounds.

 

Derek’s eyes fluttered open as they rounded the corner of a crumbling wall. “Br-braeden. Where’s Stiles? What about Peter?”

 

“Shh. Calm down. You’ll open your wound even further. Peter came for us. Stiles told me to run, so that I could help you.” The fighting had stopped, and Braeden could only pray that the battle had ended in Stiles’ favor.

 

“What?! Braeden, he’ll die. You have to go back for him.” Derek’s eyes were wide as he spoke.

 

“I can’t just leave you here, though. _You’ll die_.”

 

The ex-werewolf managed a smirk, although it looked more like a grimace. “I’ll be fine. Just give me a gun, and I’ll shoot anything that walks past.”

 

“You’re a terrible shooter.”

 

“Thanks for the vote of trust.” Derek’s eyes glinted in amusement, despite his condition. “Means a lot. But please, go back for Stiles. He doesn’t deserve to die, not with everything he’s been through in the past few months.”

 

“Oh, believe me, he deserves to die. Just not at Peter’s hands.”

 

Braeden looked up from her position next to Derek to see none other than Kate Argent, completely shifted, marching towards them. On either side of her was a berserker. “ _But…that’s impossible. Stiles and his friends killed one, and she’s only ever had two”_. But Braeden couldn’t focus on that any longer.

 

“Any chance you can hit any of those things, Derek?” Braeden handed the ex-werewolf a handgun.

 

“Oh, now you want me to shoot.” Derek shot back, but managed to hold his gun in front of him anyway. “ _God, what is wrong with that guy. He’s Mr. Grumpy for the whole time I’ve known him, until now. Only when he’s on his deathbed does he lighten up”_.

 

“Awww, you guys are so adorable.” Kate snickered as she came to a stop, turning to face Braeden. “Did I tell you that Derek and I used to date? Yeah, it didn’t end well. We had a difference of opinions. See, he wanted his family to live. I didn’t.” Derek, for all his lack of supernatural ability, managed to growl menacingly at the were-jaguar. But his eyes were starting to cloud over as he weakened.

 

“Derek, don’t waste your energy on this tramp. Stay awake. I’ll deal with your ex.” Braeden knew they would probably both die, here and now. “ _Oh well, may as well go out with a bang”_.

 

Kate snarled. “Bring it, Replacement.”

 

Before the were-jaguar could move, however, a piercing whistle sounded through the morning air as a crossbow bolt shot through the air, impaling itself in Kate’s shoulder. Kate roared, as she swatted away a second and third bolt that whizzed towards them. Braeden looked over to see none other than Newt, along with twenty or so others, opening fire on the were-jaguar and her pet monsters. “ _So that’s where he’s been. I see there are more freakishly gifted kids around than I thought”_.

 

Braeden watched in awe as the group of teenage boys, some younger than Liam, fired at Kate and her berserkers with bows, guns and crossbows. “ _These must be the survivors of the maze. Stiles must have sent Newt to go get backup”_. Newt himself, however, did not follow his fellow Gladers. The blonde made a beeline towards Braeden, taking the sight of Derek on the ground. “He needs medical attention.”

 

Braeden choked out a laugh. “You think? Unfortunately, we’re in the middle of a ghost town, which itself is in the middle of a desert. We have no access to any first aid.”

 

Newt smirked. “Yes we do.” Braeden’s face must have been one of skepticism, as the teen elaborated. “We have a couple of vans over that hill over there. Our Med-jacks are waiting there, just in case anyone gets injured.” Newt reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone, before pausing. The teen seemed to make an internal decision, before calling the Med-jacks. “Clint? Hey, it’s Newt. No, we’re not dead already. Just, you better come over here. We’ve got someone who needs help. Don’t worry, it’s not one of ours. But you better bring Archie with you, Derek’s one big shank.” Newt hung up, turning back to Braeden. “Where’s Thomas?”

 

Braeden’s blood ran cold. How could she have forgotten? “Oh god, Newt. You need to find him. He was holding Peter off so that we could escape. I was gonna go back when Kate attacked.”

 

Newt’s eyes widened. “Where? Where is he?!”

 

“The entrance to the church, that way. When we left, Stiles was by the two cars we brought with us. Go! I’ll stay and help your friends.”

 

Newt didn’t need to be told twice. The blonde scrambled away from Braeden, turning back only once to look at the battle between the Gladers and Kate, before disappearing around the corner.

 

Kate had managed to find cover from the hail of bullets, arrows and crossbow bolts, but her berserkers were not so fortunate. One had arrows sticking out from it at all angles, the other had been brought to the ground. But as quickly as everything had begun to go right, it all went wrong just as fast. The arrow shafts were broken in half. The berserker on the ground began to move again, before standing up completely. The icing on the cake, however, was the sight of _three more berserkers_ storming into the fight.

 

“Holy shuck.” Braeden turned to see that a short teen had made their way towards them, taking in the sight of Derek on the ground. “I’m Clint. This must be your friend that needs help.” The boy, to his credit, didn’t look to fazed at seeing a dying person before him. “ _He probably had to deal with this a lot, actually”_ , Braeden mused.

 

Behind Clint, another glader followed, this one much taller and muscular. He looked out of place as a medic, almost unsure of himself. He carried a medical kit with him. Noticing Braeden, the teen nodded awkwardly.

 

“Um, hey. I’m Archie.” He then proceeded to kneel next to Clint. Braeden took note of the way the teen stared at Derek, not with pity or sadness, but with curiosity.

 

“Hey, hand me that gauze, will you?” When Archie didn’t respond, Clint slapped him upside the head. “Hey shank! I said pass me the gauze!” The other medic flushed, before hurriedly opening up the kit.

 

“Sorry. I just thought he looked familiar, you know. Like I’d seen him somewhere before.” Clint glanced at his partner, a worried look in his eyes. It was fast, though. Almost too quick for Braeden to catch.

 

Derek gasped as his eyelids fluttered open. His eyes were glazed over as he took in the scene around him, zeroing in on Archie.

 

“W-what are y-you doing here?”

 

At first Braeden thought he was talking to her, but looking at the medic, who had frozen, assured her that he was the target of the question. The teen in question looked haunted as he responded.

 

“I don’t understand. Who are you?” But it was too late. Derek gave one last shuddering breath before his eyes closed.

 

Braeden’s senses went numb. “Derek? Derek?!”

 

***

 

Newt scrambled around yet another corner in the labyrinth that was La Iglesia. Braeden had said that Thomas was not far away, but the blonde had been unable to find either him or the cars they had used to travel here. The church and the city ruins around it formed a sort of maze. “ _Not a maze, Newt. You’re done with those. For good”_. He had to remember that he was out of the glade, out of that life. All that mattered now was finding Thomas.

 

He didn’t like the thought of leaving his friends to walk alone in Mexico, especially when not one, but two psychopathic killers were on the loose. But someone had to go, and no one could rally the gladers like Newt could. “ _Well, except maybe Tom or Alby. But Tommy wanted to go after Scott, and Alby…”_ Newt let his train of thought end there. “ _No use bringing up painful memories”_ , he reasoned. God, he hoped Tommy was okay. Peter Hale was a dangerous, unpredictable man. Newt had heard the stories from Tom, about how the ex-alpha had gone on a one man crusade for revenge, killing off those responsible for the Hale fire one by one. Tom had gone up against this man, in a 1vs1 fight to the death, Newt realized. Suddenly, it occurred to the blonde that he could be about to stumble across the body of his closest friend. “ _No, I can’t think like that. Tom has to be alright”_.

 

The glare of the sun reflecting off a window was Newt’s first indication that he had found the sight they’d arrived at. He scrambled across the sand, crouching behind Tom’s jeep. If Peter was still here, he had to be ready. Newt drew his spear from across his back. If it came down to a fight, Newt would be sure to drive the shucking thing right through the werewolf.

 

The blonde glanced around the front of the jeep. Seeing the empty area, Newt relaxed. It wasn’t until the teen had triple scanned the area in front of him that he began to worry. It wasn’t until the teen had found one of Thomas’ swords, “ _Chuck’s sword”_ , that he began to panic. Tommy wasn’t there.

 

Thomas was gone.

 

Newt felt his throat close up as his breathes became more and more ragged. “ _No. He can’t be…gone. He can’t be. Not after everything we’ve been through”._ The blonde’s eyes stung as he sank to his knees.

 

“N-no.” Newt couldn’t help the defeated whimper that escaped his lips, as his hands clenched into fists around the red sand. Newt paused at that. “ _Wait a minute… red sand?”_

 

It was red. Red with blood. Newt fought down the horrible thought that it could be Tom’s, instead concentrating on looking for more. He located another patch not two feet away from him. And another, a bit further on. The blonde followed the trail with his eyes, watching as it made its way to the entrance of the church. Whoever the blood belonged to was inside the church. If it was Thomas’, then he could follow it and find him. If it was Peter’s, then well…

 

If it was Peter’s, he now had a trail straight to Thomas’ killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, hope you guys enjoyed it. Newt's finally back, and back with a vengeance! And the (sort of) reveal of Archie! His identity will be revealed in the next few chapters, for those of you who haven't manage to guess it already.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I really don’t like this plan, Lydia,” Minho groaned. “We’re gonna end up dead.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Minho?”
> 
>  
> 
> “… Yeah?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm baaaaaaaaack!
> 
> So so so so so sorry for not being able to update sooner, but school was kicking my ass. I'm going to struggle to update quickly, so please don't kill me :P

Minho groaned as the world span around him. He could feel the cold touch of a concrete wall on his left cheek, from his position lying on his side.

 

“Well, that was some rescue, wasn’t it?”Minho glanced up to see Lydia sitting across from him, arms crossed and facing him with an arched eyebrow. From what he could see, the redhead didn’t look to bad, the worst of her injuries being a cut on her forehead. Lydia’s usually perfect hair and state of dress, on the other hand, was a different story. All Minho could do was groan in response as he sat up. “So, hopefully your escape plan will prove to be more fruitful.”

 

“Where are we?”

 

“Under the school, in its sport shed. I’d been here for half the day before you showed up. And yes, the berserker is still here. The fact that it still hasn’t killed us means that Kate has some higher plan for us. Well, I’m presuming for me, you’re just an added bonus for her.”

 

‘Ugh,”Minho groaned at her cynicism. “You’re just full of rainbows and sunshine, aren’t you, sweetheart.”Lydia huffed indignantly as Minho staggered to his feet, his vision still spinning. Looking around the corner, Minho could see the berserker at the end of the corridor. “You weren’t kidding about it keeping us here,”he noted as he stared at the berserker, who was standing stock still, staring dead ahead down the corridor. “Talk about a one track mind, huh?”When Lydia didn’t respond, Minho turned around to find her digging around through the sports equipment. “What are you doing?”

 

“Looking for a weapon. I suggest you do the same,”Lydia replied as she pulled out a metal baseball bat. “Oh god, if Stiles could see me now…”

 

Minho ignored her last comment as he stared around at the shelves. _Baseball bats, footballs, lacrosse sticks_ _…_ _a lot of lacrosse sticks_ _…_ _there!_ Minho smiled triumphantly as he pulled out a plastic bow. “Now this is more my style,”Minho said aloud as he held it in his hands. _Now, to find some arrows_.

 

“Excuse me. Just what do you think you’re going to be doing with _that_?”

 

“Ummmm,”Minho drawled. “I was thinking of shooting arrows at the berserker with it?”He mimed shooting an imaginary bow and arrow to iterate his point.

 

Lydia glared at him. “Really? You’re going to leave an untrained teenage girl armed only with a baseball bat to charge a potentially invulnerable monster while you hide in the shadows shooting blunt arrows at it?”

 

“…”

 

“That’s what I thought.”

 

***

 

“Derek? Derek! Please, wake up!”Archie stared forlornly at the body of Derek, as his female companion pleaded hopelessly for him to come back to the land of the living. A hundred meters away, the sound of arrows whistled through the air as the gladers battled with Kate and her two berserkers. Archie watched in horror as Kate sent three boys flying with a single swipe. _We_ _’re outmatched_. To make matters worse, a _third_ berserker emerged from the church, charging towards the gladers. _Just how many of these things are there?!_

 

Newt had told them that he, Teresa, Thoma- Stiles and Min had been able to take one of them down between them, relatively easily. If that were the case, then these new berserkers were something different altogether. And Kate…something about her struck a memory inside Archie. By now, he knew enough that he must have had heard of her before…it…happened. The same way the appearance of Derek had. Although something about that didn’t quite sit right with Archie. Whenever he came across someone he had known, or heard of before hand, he got a nudging feeling in his brain that he knew them. But with Derek, something about him didn’t sit right. And now Derek was dead, and the only way he could get answers would be from Tho- Stiles. Sure, he had told him about Derek, but Archie had never been able to connect the name to a face…until now.

 

Clint felt for a pulse, before pulling away with sad eyes. “I’m so sorry. He’s gone.”The woman sobbed as she hugged Derek close to her. Even though he barely knew the two, it broke Archie’s heart to see the love the woman felt for Derek shatter with his death. Archie turned away, uncomfortable with the scene before him. He glanced at Clint.

 

“Should I…”he indicated towards the battlefield. “…Go help?”In the short time Archie had been in the glade, he had never had much chance to get good at fighting. That’s why he was helping the med-jacks. Not like T- Stiles. Stiles, who had helped Archie adapt to life in the glade. Stiles, who even though, at the time, did not remember him, knew he shared a connection with Archie, just as Archie knew he shared a connection with Stiles. Stiles, who had lead Archie and the rest of the gladers to freedom through the maze.

 

“You should p-probably follow Newt.”The woman looked up at the two boys, face wet with tears. “Stiles fought Peter alone. Newt went to find him.”

 

Archie’s blood ran cold.

 

He had heard stories about Peter. Stories, first of all from Thomas, when had regained his memories and become Stiles once again, then again from Newt on the drive to Mexico. Archie knew what Peter could do, and now Thomas was going up against him?

 

“I’m sorry, but we can’t help Newt and Thomas,”Clint replied softly. “We’re med-jacks, doctors. We don’t-”

 

“I have to go.”

 

Clint glanced up in shock. “What do you mean, Archie?”

 

Archie strengthened his resolve. “I have to go help Tom. He helped me back in the glade. He saved my life. All of our lives, I have to help him.”

 

“But Archie, you don’t know how to fight!”

 

Archie just took the handgun from the ground next to where Derek had dropped it. “That’s why I have this. Which direction did they go?”He looked at the girl.

 

“The front of the church, they were fighting by the cars.”Without looking back, Archie stood up and ran towards La Iglesia.

 

***

 

Malia roared as she launched herself at the berserker in front of her. The beast grunted as she sunk her claws between its armor, before throwing her back in retaliation. As she landed hard on the ground, Malia saw Kira and Teresa charge the monster. Kira swiped high with her katana, while Teresa ducked under its swing, before slashing out with her blades. The berserker barley flinched, kicking Teresa away, before grabbing Kira by the throat.

 

Malia dashed forward, launching herself into the berserker’s side while it was distracted. The beast dropped Kira in surprise, the girl falling to the ground, not moving. The berserker simply punched Malia in the jaws sending her flying once again. The were-coyote land with a thud, next to Teresa, who was groaning in pain.

 

“Why is this berserker so much stronger than the rest?”Teresa gasped as Malia felt her broken jaw starting to stitch itself back together.

 

“I don’t know. It’s like this one has extra strength or something. Is Kira alright?”Malia gestured over to the girl in question, who was still not moving.

 

“I don’t know. We need-!”Teresa was interrupted by the berserker, which charged towards the two girls. Malia rolled right as Teresa dove left. As the berserker charged passed them, Teresa swiped at its ankle with her knife, just as Malia sunk her claws into the other leg. The best roared as it toppled over. Not wasting a second, the two girls dove on it. Malia gasped as she struggled to hold it by the neck.

 

“N-now, Teresa! Kill it!”Teresa stabbed at the berserker’s neck with her knife, but the weapon was halted as the monster grabbed her arm. The berserker roared again, throwing Malia of its back. The were-coyote crashed into a pillar, causing her vision to go hazy. _Come on, Malia!_ _You can do this!_ As Malia struggled to her feat, she watched in horror as the berserker turned the knife around, causing it to face Teresa. The human struggled to retain control over it, and for a second, the two grappled evenly for the weapon. But the berserker soon gained control once again, and Malia dashed forward as the knife slowly edged towards Teresa’s throat.

 

Just as the knife touched Teresa’s skin, Malia grabbed the berserker, causing the knife to skitter across the floor. Teresa rolled away from the beast, scrambling across the floor to the weapon. Malia clawed at the berserker’s neck, but the armor protecting it was impenetrable.

 

“Malia, catch!”Teresa shouted as she pivoted, before throwing the knife to Malia. The were-coyote grabbed the blade out of the air, before stabbing between a crack in the armor on the back of the berserker’s neck. The beast roared in pain as the weapon plunged into its skin.

 

Before Malia could jump off the berserker, Teresa screamed at her. “Detonate it! Press the button on the hilt.”Malia remembered how Scott had told them how Stiles and his friends had killed the berserker in the loft. They had plunged knives into the beast, before blowing them up. _If it killed the first berserker, it should blow this one_ _’s head clean off!_ But before Malia could activate the detonator, the berserker reached behind itself, grabbing her, and throwing her over its head.

 

Once again, Malia grunted as she landed on the ground. Luckily, the berserker was busy trying to remove the knife from the back of its neck, rather than pursuing her. “Malia!”Teresa yelled over the berserker’s roars. “We need to activate the detonator. Now! While it’s preoccupied!”

 

“No! Don’t!”The two girls turned, to where Liam was emerging from the same corridor he had run down, carrying an unconscious Melissa McCall in his arms.

 

“What are you talking about, Liam?”

 

“It’s Scott. The berserker is Scott. Kate did something to him that put him under her control. Mrs. McCall told me, right before she passed out.”

 

Malia’s blood ran cold. _Now what. We can_ _’t kill Scott. But we can_ _’t fight him off forever._

 

“We need to change him back somehow,”Teresa ordered. “We need to remind him of his anchor.” But before she could continue, the beser- Scott, was once again charging at them.

 

“Scott!”Liam yelled as he rolled out of the way of his alpha’s attack. “You need to snap out of this. We need you. I need you.” Liam’s speech was cut short as Scott backhanded him across the room. The werewolf struggled to his feet, but was unable to stop the punch that came after it, shattering his jaw.

 

“Liam!”Malia sprinted at Scott, trying in vain to get him to stop attacking Liam. She slashed at Scott with her claws, but the alpha didn’t flinch as he slammed hand latched around her neck. Teresa was the next to charge, but she too was unable to have any effect on Scott. The berserker proceeded to grab her as well by the neck, lifting her up next to Malia.

 

“Scott, you have to stop this, please.”But Malia pleas went unanswered, as the alpha brought his hands together, slamming Malia’s head into Teresa’s. The were-coyote’s vision blurred, as a splitting pain in her head erupted. She felt herself slam onto the ground with Teresa landing beside her. As her vision darkened, she witnessed Scott advancing on a now defenseless Liam.

 

_No. It can_ _’t end like this_.

 

***

 

“I really don’t like this plan, Lydia,” Minho groaned. “We’re gonna end up dead.”

 

“Minho?”

 

“… Yeah?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Lydia glanced around the corner of the corridor once again, checking to make sure the berserker hadn’t moved. It hadn’t. To Minho’s defense, this _was_ a terrible plan. A plan that, as Minho had pointed out, would probably end up with the two of them dead.

 

_But they_ _’re the best plans, aren't they_?

 

The two of them were covered head-to-toe in lacrosse goalie gear, which they had found in the storage room. For Lydia, this meant fitting into something which was several sizes too large, and hung loose around her waist. But hopefully, it would serve as an armor of sorts.

 

“Stiles really likes this sport? I feel like an idiot in this stuff.”

 

Lydia huffed. “Minho, _everyone_ in Beacon Hills likes this sport. Stop complaining. At least yours fits you properly. Besides, you don’t look half bad in it. Maybe after all of this, you could join the team.”

 

“Are you … flirting with me?! At a time like this?”

 

“Honey, if was flirting with you, you’d know. Trust me.” With that, Lydia turned away from Minho, picking up the baseball bat. “Are you ready?”

 

“Now or never sweetheart.” With a bellowing war cry, Minho charged the berserker, a baseball bat in each hand. Lydia took a minute to compose herself, before spinning her bat once and charged after the teen.

 

To say that their attempt at defeating the berserker was unsuccessful was an understatement. The berserker simply knocked Minho aside, before rounding on Lydia and pushing her back. Luckily, Lydia’s idea of using the lacrosse gear paid off, as it only felt like a car ran over her instead of a bus. Beside her, Minho groaned as he rolled over. The berserker, for some reason, didn't follow up with another attack, instead turning back to where it had been originally standing guard.

 

“Okay, that’s really weird,” Minho grunted, standing up, before helping Lydia up. “And that was a _giant_ fail. The one at the loft was way weaker than this one. It’s like Kate’s given them all steroids or something.”

 

“Well, on the bright side, it doesn’t look like it wants to kill us.” Lydia walked over to the baseball bat, picking it up.

 

“What are you doing?” Minho asked as he noticed what she was doing.

 

“Attacking it again?”

 

Lydia felt the satisfaction of watching Minho’s jaw bitterly drop. “Are you crazy?! We need to think of a new plan. Maybe we could-!”

 

Lydia cut Minho off, marching straight past him and over to the berserker. But before she could attack it again, a piercing shriek cut through the air, causing her to gasp and cover her ears. While not as loud as one of her own banshee cries, the wail was enough to even effect the berserker, which grunted as it fell to one knee.

 

The source of the shriek was revealed as Lydia watched as Deaton and the Sheriff ran into the corridor, the former holding what appeared to be a type of sonic emitter. The Sheriff himself was holding what appeared to be an explosive of some sort.

 

“Lydia! Minho! Get to cover before this goes off!” The Sheriff threw the explosive at the berserker, who was still recovering from the sonic emitter’s effects. Lydia scrambled across the floor, desperately seeking cover. Beside her, she saw Minho doing the same thing. The teen pulled the redhead off of the floor, before dragging her over to where they had been taking refuge earlier.

 

An enormous explosion knocked the two off their feet, sending them sprawling onto the ground. For the second time, Lydia was grateful for the protective gear she was wearing. The girl slowly got to her feet, ripping off her helmet as she did so.

 

“Shuck that was loud.” Minho muttered as he rolled over. The teen looked up to where Lydia was standing. “You alright?”

 

“I’m fine,” Lydia replied, not really paying attention. Her focus was instead drawn to the remains of the berserker lying in the corridor. She noticed Deaton and the Sheriff emerging from behind a corner further down the hallway.

 

“Lydia, are you hurt?” The redhead shook her head, walking over to the two men. Behind her, Minho peeked around the corner.

 

“Is it dead? Thanks for the save, Mr. S,” the teen flashed the Sheriff a thumbs up in gratitude.

 

The Sheriff glared at Minho, stepping towards him angrily. “You are not in the clear yet, young man. You knew Stiles was going to leave without telling me, didn’t you?”

 

At the look of fear on Minho’s face, Lydia couldn’t help but laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I'm a little rusty after my (semi) hiatus, but hopefully it was still enjoyable. Sorry for no Stiles in this chapter, but I really wanted to wrap up the Lydia/Minho portion of this event. Plus, always good suspense when a character who was kidnapped doesn't appear in the next chapter! I've got plans for this fic, so rest assured it will be as amazing as I can make it!


End file.
